


(Без)опасен, или Mostly Harmless

by berenica, NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Digital Art, M/M, Spanking, bottom!Snape, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После войны бывшие сторонники Волдеморта подлежат передаче в пожизненное рабство. Снейп становится рабом Гарри. Им обоим приходится нелегко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mostly Harmless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26143) by Emily Waters. 



> Разрешение на перевод и размещение оригинального арта: получено
> 
> Artist: laniern

Помост, куда поместили Северуса, возвышался над полом фута на два и был около трёх футов в диаметре: достаточно, чтобы стоять, повернуться, если прикажут, и ничего больше. Окружающие его магические щиты исключали даже мысль о побеге.

Руки Северуса были заведены за спину: запястье одной касалось локтя другой и наоборот, предплечья — связаны. Короткая металлическая цепь соединяла узлы на руках с небольшим кольцом позади ошейника. Потому приходилось стоять совершенно прямо, не имея никакой возможности опустить плечи или голову, или хоть как-то закрыться от враждебно настроенной, глумящейся толпой — то есть сделать то, чего желал бы любой на его месте.

Не прошло и получаса, как плечи начали ныть; полдня спустя вся спина горела огнём, и он до крови искусал нижнюю губу, чтобы не кричать. Наверное, ему стоило бы быть благодарным за то, что его не раздели донага, но они и не могли. Ведь они — Министерство Магии, Департамент Опасных Товаров и Веществ — пытались выглядеть благопристойно.

Погружённый в собственные размышления, Северус едва не пропустил момент, когда объявили его имя.

— Северус Снейп — контракт пожизненного рабства; стартовая цена — пять тысяч галлеонов.

В ответ — тишина. Даже несмотря на смехотворно низкую цену, никто не заинтересовался.

Кое-кто из осуждённых бывших последователей Волдеморта уже начал новую жизнь в качестве раба, но то были молоденькие симпатичные женщины. Не обременённый их юностью и красотой, Северус был на все сто уверен, что никто его не купит, а значит вечером его вернут назад — в Азкабан.

— Есть желающие? — спросил аукционист — тощий вертлявый субъект с водянистыми глазами. Его голос прозвучал совсем уж безнадёжно; похоже, он получал процент от продаж. Северус ухмыльнулся, найдя в безумной мысли нечто забавное, пусть и на короткое время.

Кто-то в толпе громко расхохотался.

— Да вы только посмотрите на него! Дай ему шанс, и он отравит любого из нас.

Северус состроил жуткую гримасу. Хотелось верить, что этого хватит, чтобы отпугнуть всех желающих его купить.

— Пять тысяч. 

Услышав знакомый голос, он внутренне содрогнулся, но не смог сопротивляться желанию убедиться наверняка. В толпе его ищущий взгляд нашёл лицо Поттера.

Дыхание перехватило. Кого-кого, а Поттера он никак не ожидал здесь увидеть.

Почему тот не выступил в его защиту на суде, Северус точно не знал. Поначалу он рвал и метал, но сейчас, спустя пять месяцев, его ярость догорела до горького пепла смирения.

Глупо было уповать на помощь Поттера. Одно, пусть и настолько драматичное, откровение, как видно, не могло стереть вражду прежних семи лет. Да и в том, чтобы оказаться настолько безжалостно преданным из всех людей именно Поттером, заключалась некая жестокая справедливость. Окончательное искупление всех грехов — потому как вселенная, похоже, решила, что до того Северус заплатил недостаточно. 

— Я услышу пять с половиной? — воззвал к толпе аукционист.

Больше ни одного предложения не прозвучало, и в следующий миг Северус Снейп оказался продан — Поттеру — за смехотворную сумму в пять тысяч галлеонов.

* * *

Защита вокруг помоста исчезла, и короткая цепь, соединяющая узлы на руках Северуса с ошейником, оказалась у Поттера в руке.

— Вперёд, — сказал он совершенно спокойно и слегка толкнул в спину.

Северус заставил себя подчиниться, но каждый шаг в рабской сбруе причинял мучительную боль, простреливающую от затылка до поясницы. И всё же он пошёл, не издав ни единого звука, а когда его толкнули на колени, то не упал.

Аукционист говорил — Поттер слушал.

— Условия просты: контракт не может быть аннулирован, вы не можете его освободить, но вы можете перепродать его кому-то или подарить, если пожелаете. Он — ваша собственность, однако, ошейник принадлежит Департаменту Опасных Товаров и Веществ. Вы не имеете права, да и возможности снять его. Для вашей безопасности ошейник блокирует выход его магии, подавляет центры мозговой активности, отвечающие за способности к окклюменции и легилименции, а также предупреждает любые замыслы нанести вам физический вред. Кроме того, для вашей безопасности, министерство продолжает следить за рабами; ошейник проинформирует Департамент Опасных Товаров и Веществ, если что-то пойдёт не так.

— Что-то пойдёт не так, — задумчиво повторил Поттер. — Это что?

— Как вы видите, — кончик палочки аукциониста коснулся ошейника Северуса, — чары настроены на его эмоции. Ошейник будет активирован и проинформирует нас в случае попытки побега, нанесении вам вреда или выражении гнева, направленного на вас. Если он не будет наказан за подобные проступки, то Министерство его заберёт.

Северус не видел лица Поттера, но почувствовал его изумление.

— Какое вам дело до того, наказываю я его или нет? Я заплатил за него, или как? Почему я не могу делать с ним то, что хочу?

— Это для вашей безопасности, — без запинки ответил аукционист, — общественной безопасности, разумеется. Бывшие последователи Волдеморта, передаваемые в рабство, классифицируются как опасные товары. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы рабы запугивали владельцев или пытались подчинить их своей воле. Если проступки будут оставаться без наказания, это будет означать, что вы неспособны справиться с рабом, и у Министерства не будет иного выхода, как принять соответствующие меры.

— Ясно, — пробормотал Поттер. — Полагаю, это разумно, — неохотно согласился он. — Кого-то уже забирали?

— Нет, — ответил тот и продолжил: — Вы должны понять, наказание должно быть не слишком жестоким, а всего лишь достаточно болезненным для тела и унизительным...

— Прекрасно, — сказал Поттер, очевидно не желая выслушивать дальнейшие объяснения. — Покажите мне контракт.

Он читал бумаги медленно и вдумчиво, в конце концов поставил подпись и ткнул Северуса в плечо, требуя встать.

— Вам нужна помощь с доставкой? — спросил аукционист.

— Нет, мы справимся сами.

— Хорошо. Если вам потребуется помощь любого рода, не стесняйтесь обращаться к нам. Ваша безопасность крайне важна для нас.

— Мне это не потребуется, — сказал Поттер холодно, мазнув взглядом по Северусу. — Думаю, с ним я справлюсь. Он не кажется мне опасным.

Северус едва сдержал слова, готовые сорваться с языка. На плечо легла рука, и Поттер подтолкнул его к выходу.

— Идём домой, — сказал он.

Северус не проронил ни звука, но, похоже, его ответ и не требовался. Знакомое тянущее ощущение аппарации настигло его мгновение спустя.

* * *

Они аппарировали в тихое лондонское предместье. Северус огляделся кругом: напротив стоял двухэтажный дом, двор огораживал высокий забор. Вымощенная камнем узкая дорожка вела от калитки к входной двери. Цветники по обеим сторонам были разорены, земля перевёрнута, тут и там, словно выжившие после природного катаклизма, торчали одинокие кусты роз.

Высокие заросли вдоль забора замечательно справлялись с тем, чтобы скрыть двор от любопытных глаз. Северус не знал, радоваться или огорчаться тому, что его унижение окажется совершенно частным делом.

Поттер пошёл вперёд, к дому. Северус последовал за ним, потом переждал возню с ключами, а когда дверь открылась, услышал что-то невнятное, вроде «заходи».

Оказавшись внутри дома, он огляделся. К небольшому плохо освещённому холлу примыкала просторная гостиная. 

Дом Поттера был не просто грязен, он производил впечатление обиталища того, чья жизнь — воплощение хаоса. Вдоль стен тянулись полки, заваленные книгами, пергаментными свитками и кипами бумаг, и всё это вперемешку, тяп-ляп, без какого-либо подобия системы. Кофейные чашки и скомканные салфетки, валяющиеся повсюду, довершали картину.

На большом обеденном столе и всех четырёх стульях кругом него тоже громоздились пергаменты. Единственным предметом меблировки, свободным от бумаг, оказался стоящий у противоположной стены комнаты большой диван синего цвета — на нём лежали подушка, одеяло и несколько грязных тарелок.

— Ну, Поттер, теперь я понимаю, почему ты решил поддержать министерскую работорговлю, — протянул Северус без улыбки. — Довёл своего домового эльфа до самоубийства, да?

Поттер не засмеялся, хотя уголок его рта слегка дёрнулся. Быстрым взмахом волшебной палочки он очистил стол и стулья, отправив пергаменты на верхнюю полку. Северус даже не успел разглядеть, что на них было написано.

— Не двигайся, — сказал Поттер, наводя палочку на Северуса. Спустя миг путы с его рук испарились.

Быть развязанным причинило даже большую муку, чем продолжение пытки. Острая, жгучая боль прошила спину от затылка до копчика. 

Северус скорее понял, чем почувствовал, что его руки опали вдоль боков, но часть сознания продолжала ощущать их за спиной — выкрученными и связанными.

Поттер сел у стола и указал на свободный стул напротив. Северус, морщась, присел: после дня пыток каждая мышца на его спине протестовала любым движениям. Он постарался держаться совершенно неподвижно: пока ему удавалось не двигаться, боль ещё можно было терпеть.

— Для начала, — сказал Поттер, — как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Прекрасно.

— Что-то болит?

— Нет.

— Голод? Жажда?

— Нет. 

Горло пересохло, он не ел со вчерашнего вечера — и сам не понимал, почему отрицает очевидное. Несуразность его поведения заключалась в том, что ему в любом случае придётся принять еду Поттера, воду Поттера и кров Поттера.

Если Поттер и удивился полученным ответам, то он никак этого не показал.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Теперь выясним главное. Ты хочешь вновь стать свободным?

У Северуса перехватило дыхание. Он не ожидал, что Поттер сам заговорит об этом, да ещё и настолько прямо. Отвечать, выдать своё страстное стремление освободиться, Северус не мог — боялся жестокой насмешки. Он поднял взгляд на Поттера, но ошейник не позволил проникнуть в его мысли. Но, насколько можно было судить по выражению лица, обманывать тот не собирался. 

— Отвечай, — потребовал Поттер.

— Да, — прошипел Северус, — я хочу быть свободным.

Поттер, явно довольный полученным ответом, кивнул.

— В таком случае, у нас есть надежда. Я предлагаю сделку, Снейп.

— Что за сделку? — спросил Снейп крайне осторожно. 

— В течение следующих двух месяцев ты будешь моим рабом. Ты не станешь пытаться сбежать или разобрать этот дом по кирпичику голыми руками. Ты не станешь доводить меня и беспокоить моих друзей. Ты постараешься меня слушаться. Я не ожидаю идеального поведения, но хочу видеть старание. Если из-за твоего непослушания сработает ошейник, то я накажу тебя, а ты примешь наказание достойно. Если ты согласишься со сроками и условиями и выполнишь нашу договорённость, то через два месяца я потребую пересмотра твоего дела. Я выступлю от твоего имени перед Визенгамотом, и тебя освободят. Ты даже сможешь получить компенсацию за участие в войне, но, учитывая, что сейчас творится во власти, я бы на твоём месте на это не сильно рассчитывал.

Звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Северус уставился на Поттера.

— Что если я откажусь?

Тот пожал плечами.

— Не вижу причин отказываться. Сделка ведь лучше, чем всю жизнь быть моим рабом, разве не так?

— Почему я должен тебе доверять? С чего мне верить, что ты сдержишь слово и выполнишь свою часть?

Из-за готовности Поттера отвечать на такие вопросы казалось, будто он заранее отрепетировал весь разговор.

— Попытавшись, ты ничего не теряешь. Кроме того, как бы я терпеть не мог тыкать в очевидное, других вариантов у тебя нет.

Северус признал его правоту. Но сама идея подобного соглашения была унизительной не меньше, чем оказаться купленным Поттером.

— Ты знаешь, что я не виновен... в преступлениях, за которые меня осудили, — прошептал Северус. — Ты знаешь, на чьей я был стороне.

Поттер решительно кивнул, не задумавшись даже на миг.

— Тогда почему ты это делаешь? Зачем тебе эта нелепая договорённость на два месяца?

На этот раз Поттер отвёл взгляд, а перед ответом собирался с мыслями пару секунд.

— Может, я делаю это, потому что могу, — сказал он с крайней холодностью. — Или, может, потому что я всё ещё помню, как ты вечно требовал послушания и уважения к правилам, и что-то сомневаюсь, что тебе самому удалось бы их соблюдать. Считай это экспериментом.

Северус опустил глаза. Ответ Поттера его не удивил. Легче лёгкого было поверить, что герой и всеобщий любимчик опустится до такой мелочной мести.

— Не слишком-то хороший это эксперимент, — заметил Северус.

— Так и есть, — Поттер усмехнулся, — но и я не слишком-то хороший человек.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что этого я тебе никогда не прощу.

Северус не знал, зачем вообще это сказал. Тем не менее, реакция Поттера его несколько утешила: какой-то миг тот выглядел едва ли не расстроенным, но быстро справился с собой.

— Это неважно. Так мы договорились? — решительно спросил Поттер.

— Да, — сказал Северус, с отчаянием повторяя себе, что сможет выдержать два месяца. Всего два месяца. 

— Хорошо. Так ты точно не голоден и не хочешь пить?

— Точно не хочу.

— Ты уверен, что у тебя ничего не болит?

— Со мной всё хорошо. Спасибо, что поинтересовался. 

Несмотря ни на какие договорённости, Северус не собирался признаваться, что страдает от боли.

Поттер бросил на него долгий изучающий взгляд, но дожимать вопросами не стал.

— Отлично. Сейчас ты можешь подняться наверх и обустроиться там. Прими душ, переоденься, поспи... или ещё что. Если проголодаешься, то через два часа можешь спуститься вниз — поужинаем.

— Ясно. Хорошо.

— Какие-то вопросы? — спросил Поттер.

— Предполагаю, что наверху больше чем одна спальня, — сказал Северус. — Какая из них моя?

Поттер криво усмехнулся. 

— Думаю, ты её узнаешь, как только увидишь.

* * *

Северус медленно поднимался по лестнице. Ноги подкашивались, потому он хотел опереться на перила. Но как только он попытался поднять руку, спина отомстила ему резкой вспышкой боли. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что вся верхняя часть его тела опутана огненной верёвкой — горели каждая мышца, связка, сустав. Он позволил рукам повиснуть без движения и продолжил подниматься.

Свою комнату Северус нашёл без труда. В коридор выходило всего три двери. За первой находился душ, который, похоже, им придётся делить с Поттером. Следующая дверь, оказавшаяся слегка приоткрытой, вела в тесную и грязную комнату — очевидно, принадлежащую Поттеру. Спальня в конце коридора, куда вела широко распахнутая дверь, оказалась просторной, светлой и безупречно чистой, больше всего напоминающей гостиничный номер. Паркет вишнёвого дерева блестел свежим лаком, столик у кровати сиял пустотой. Кровать была аккуратно заправлена, на ней в центре лежала стопка пушистых полотенец, а у изголовья — куча подушек.

У стены стоял большой сундук, записка «С. Снейп, личные вещи» крепилась к нему, похоже, клеящими чарами.

Поттер позаботился о его комфорте, но по неизвестной причине Северуса это лишь разозлило. Его первым порывом было сломать здесь что-нибудь и пинать ногами. Глубоко вдохнув, он сдержался. «Два месяца, — напомнил себе Северус в глубокой тоске, — я смогу вытерпеть два месяца, не поцапавшись с Поттером».

Он хотел принять душ, сменить одежду, так как его рубашка и брюки запылились и пропахли потом, но спина продолжала ныть при каждом движении, и усталость взяла верх. Даже не снимая ботинок, Северус упал лицом вниз на постель и шёпотом проклял Поттера. Сон пришёл спустя пару минут.

* * *

Он проснулся пару часов спустя от стука в дверь. Первые несколько мгновений он никак не мог понять, где находится; знал лишь, что не в Азкабане, поскольку там в дверь никто стучать бы не стал. Затем он вспомнил всё: как был куплен Поттером, как заключил с ним сделку... Северус едва не застонал вслух.

Поттер (вероятно, это был он) постучал в дверь снова. Северус не издал ни звука и зарылся лицом в подушку. Может, если подождать, то Поттер уйдёт... и вообще оставит его в покое.

Не повезло.

— Я собираюсь войти, проверить, как ты, — предупредил Поттер.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — пробормотал Северус в подушку. Сомнительно, чтобы Поттер услышал его.

Паркет заскрипел, извещая о появлении Поттера. Северус даже не повернул головы и не открыл глаз, но взгляд Поттера ощутил кожей.

— Ты не принял душ. И не спустился к обеду.

— Я не голоден, — сказал Снейп, приложив немало усилий, чтобы не показать в голосе неприязни.

— Тебе больно, — сказал Поттер. Он не спрашивал, и Северус не стал отвечать. — Насколько больно?

— Я в норме.

Северус ощутил, как прогнулся матрас, когда Поттер присел рядом с ним.

— Ну ладно, слушай, я не собираюсь спорить с тобой весь вечер. У тебя есть три варианта. Мы можем отправиться в Мунго. Я могу связаться по камину с мадам Помфри и пригласить её сюда тебя осмотреть. Или я могу позаботиться о тебе сам.

Всё это прозвучало так, будто Поттер обращался к капризному ребёнку. Северус едва слышно выругался себе под нос.

— Я не расслышал, — сказал Поттер.

— Мне не нужна помощь. Просто оставь меня.

— Если ты не выберешь, то я это сделаю за тебя, — проинформировал Поттер. — Если нет возражений, мы отправимся в Мунго.

— Нет! — тотчас возразил Северус. Сама мысль ходить среди обычных магов, щеголяя ошейником, убивала, если не сказать больше. Появиться перед кем-то из бывших коллег в статусе раба казалось невыносимым. Что толкало его выбрать... Поттера.

— Тогда что будем делать? Мне звать мадам Помфри? — спросил Поттер всё так же спокойно.

Северуса удивила способность Поттера держать себя в руках. Но если подумать, на его стороне были сила и власть — так с чего ему нервничать?

— Никакой Помфри, — буркнул Северус.

— Ладно.

Поттер встал и вышел из комнаты. Северус вновь уткнулся лицом в постель, ожидая и лелея нелепую надежду, что тот отвлечётся на что-то и позабудет о нём. Поттер, разумеется, не забыл. Спустя несколько минут он возвратился и присел на край кровати. Северус повернул к нему голову — и широко распахнул глаза. В руках Поттер держал банку с какой-то мазью, а под мышкой — пушистое одеяло. Долгую минуту Поттер смотрел на Северуса, словно имел дело с диким животным и не знал, как лучше к нему подступиться.

Северус отвернулся и закрыл глаза.

Ему до сих пор слабо верилось, что Поттер решится коснуться его хотя бы пальцем, и он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда ладонь опустилась на затылок, надавив на ошейник.

— Я собираюсь чарами снять с тебя рубашку, — предупредил Поттер. 

Северус вздрогнул, когда прохладный воздух коснулся его измученной спины. Почти сразу же Поттер покрытой мазью ладонью повёл вниз вдоль позвоночника, приостанавливая движение каждый раз, когда Северус не мог сдержать дрожь.

Вероятно, следовало бы возмутиться и оскорбиться, но на самом деле Северус испытывал лишь замешательство. Если Поттер хотел его смутить, то, несомненно, ему удалось, только способ он выбрал весьма странный. Помимо прочего, непосредственный контакт должен был показаться ему столь же неприятным, как и Северусу...

Вот только прикосновения не были неприятными. Поттер втирал мазь в спину успокаивающими боль круговыми движениями, надавливая в самую меру, чтобы наполовину вынудить, наполовину уговорить тело расслабиться. Мазь тоже делала своё дело, и жгучая боль превратилась в приятное тепло, распространившееся на мышцы и связки.

Сколько он трудился над спиной, плечами и верхней частью рук, Северус точно не знал, но ему не казалось, что слишком долго. Закончив, Поттер накрыл его одеялом, которое принёс с собой, и встал с кровати.

— Ты хочешь есть? Пить? — спросил он ещё раз. 

Северусу только и хватило сил, чтобы покачать головой. Он снова засыпал, только на этот раз мог спать, больше не чувствуя, что тело завязано в один большой узел.

— Тогда спокойной ночи, — сказал Поттер негромко и вышел.

Северус потянулся и сбросил с ног ботинки, каждый из которых упал на пол с лёгким стуком. Злость на Поттера стала последней его связной мыслью, но причин гнева вспомнить уже не удалось.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующее утро Северус проснулся голодным, с пересохшим горлом и потным телом, взывающем о душе, но чувствовал он себя на удивление отдохнувшим. Он открыл сундук у стены и принялся перебирать лежащие там вещи. Его одежда из Хогвартса, некоторые его книги — и ничего больше. Вздохнув, он поднял с пола полотенце, которое ночью умудрился спихнуть со спинки кровати, собрал смену одежды и пошёл в душ. Он пытался не вспоминать о вчерашних унизительных торгах, не останавливаться на мысли о купившем его Поттере и не думать, что свобода (через два месяца за минусом одного дня) будет зависеть от благосклонности того же Поттера.

Когда он вышел из душа, то заметил, что дверь в комнату Поттера слегка приоткрыта, а снизу, из кухни, доносится шум. Аромат свежезаваренного кофе витал в воздухе, и Северус пошёл вниз. С его последней чашки кофе прошло пять месяцев, если не больше.

Он мог упорно отказываться от еды из рук Поттера, но от кофе — нет, кофе он сопротивляться не мог.

В кухне Поттер встретил его дружелюбной улыбкой и протянул большую кружку.

— Не стесняйся. — Он небрежно указал на кофейник, молочник и сахарницу на столе. Там была и корзиночка с круассанами, и Северус взял себе один. Поттер поступил так же.

— Хорошо спал?

— Да, — сухо ответил Северус и сел за стол.

— Тебе нравится комната? Нужно что-то ещё?

— Комната замечательная. Мне ничего не нужно, — сказал он, чувствуя нарастающую неловкость. 

Они с Поттером не орали друг на друга, не говорили гадостей, так что можно было сказать: всё не так и плохо. Тем не менее, Северус чувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу. Его положение извращало каждое произнесённое и услышанное слово.

— Поттер, я должен спросить тебя кое о чём, — начал Северус, пытаясь говорить по возможности ровно. — Ты принёс сюда мои книги из Хогвартса. Но среди нет ни одной по тёмным искусствам. Что с ними случилось?

Тот опустил голову. 

— Они уничтожены. М-м-м... Министерство в последнее время ведёт себя не слишком-то разумно. Сеет панику, уничтожает книги, артефакты... даже дома.

— Что? — По спине Северуса побежали мурашки.

— Угу. Пару месяцев назад они сожгли поместье Малфоев. Ну, понимаешь. Говорят, их цель – уничтожить все места, где жил Волдеморт. — Поттер устало вздохнул. — Глупо, это правда. Но с другой стороны, я их понимаю. Мне не нравится то, что они делают, но я понимаю их страх.

— Правда? — едко переспросил Северус. — Что-то я сомневаюсь. В тебе никогда не было и крупицы страха. Или осторожности. Или здравого смысла. 

Мелькнула мысль: не слишком ли много он наговорил? Достаточно для возникновения желания наказать? Северус подобрался, но Поттер не выглядел уязвлённым. 

— Нет, я боялся. Во время последней битвы с Волдемортом. Не смерти, нет... Нет, не знаю, как объяснить, — расстроившись, Поттер опустил голову.

Северус уставился на него — такого смущённого и несчастного.

— Расскажи мне, — предложил он.

— Я уверен, что ты и так всё знаешь, — пробормотал Поттер.

— Кое-что слышал. Не всё. Может, ты позабыл, но в последнее время заслуживающие доверия новости до меня не доходили, — напомнил Северус.

— Да, ты прав. Ну... битва в Большом Зале подходила к концу, Волдеморт направил на меня волшебную палочку. И в какой-то миг я хотел всё рассказать. И что он сам уничтожил часть своей души, живущую во мне. И что ты был человеком Дамблдора всё это время. И всё такое. Я хотел предложить ему одуматься... — Поттер пожал плечами, — раскаяться.

— Но ты этого не сделал.

— Нет. Я думал сказать — но испугался. А что если бы он согласился? Раскаялся? Тогда я бы не смог убить его, но... Не знаю. Что бы мы сделали с ним? Сама мысль, что он продолжает жить, ну, это же страшно, понимаешь?.. Я промолчал. И лишь ждал, когда же он бросит в меня убивающее проклятье. Оно отскочило — как я и предполагал. И он умер. Вот так всё и кончилось.

— Понимаю, — задумчиво сказал Северус. — Любопытно.

— Угу. 

С кофе и круассанами они закончили в тишине. Северус изучил всю кухню, затем повернулся на стуле, чтобы бросить взгляд на гостиную. Она выглядела убранной: на полках был наведён порядок, пустые чашки из-под кофе исчезли. Словно Поттер застыдился той грязи, которую развёл... что, разумеется, было сущей нелепостью: Северус даже на миг не допускал мысли, что его мнение имеет для Поттера хоть какое-то значение.

— Итак, Поттер, — нарушил Северус воцарившуюся тишину, — что бы ты хотел, чтобы я делал?

— М-м-м? — вопрос, похоже, Поттера удивил.

— Ты заплатил за меня пять тысяч галлеонов, — сказал Северус. — Ясно же, у тебя было что-то на уме. Так скажи мне: что бы ты хотел, чтобы я для тебя делал?

Что-то изменилось после того, как он задал вопрос. Хрупкое ощущение почти что товарищества, установившееся между ними, исчезло без следа. Выражение лица Поттера стало нечитаемым, а взгляд, направленный на Северуса, — задумчивым.

— Интересный вопрос. А что бы ты хотел делать для меня?

— Ничего, — немедленно ответил Северус.

Поттер криво усмехнулся.

— Отличная мысль, Снейп. Думаю, тебе стоит приступить к ничегонеделанию прямо сейчас.

* * *

«Ничегонеделание» длилось вторую неделю подряд. Поттер избегал его, уходя из дома на рассвете и возвращаясь ближе к полуночи. Он даже не поднимался на второй этаж; Северус слышал копошение в гостиной, шаги, шелест разворачиваемых свитков и в конце концов скрип дивана, на котором укладывались спать.

В доме Поттера хватало еды и питья, а Северус дни напролёт был предоставлен сам себе. Он знал, что ему повезло здесь оказаться, но счастливчиком себя не чувствовал, вовсе нет. Условия здесь были несоизмеримо лучше тюремных, но также и более угнетающими. Азкабан оставался чем-то реальным, с ясными правилами и границами. Здесь же всё казалось неясным, туманным, запутанным. Тут не было ни работы, ни правил игры, ни определённого места. Его свободу ограничивали лишь стены дома Поттера и больше ничего.

Даже изоляция была условной. Камин был разблокирован, но он не знал, к кому обратиться. Кому он нужен? Слагхорну? Минерве? Хагриду? Несколько раз в день Северус подходил к камину, но каждый раз краснел от смущения и останавливался.

Он читал, он писал, он тренировался. Он смотрел в окно, считая дни, часы и минуты. Вечерами, изнывая от скуки, несколько раз он спускался вниз, чтобы устроить с Поттером разборки, но тот, не удостаивая ответом, просто вставал и уходил из дома. В конце концов Северус выучил урок: если он хотел поговорить с Поттером, то следовало вести себя спокойно и вежливо. Поттер дрессировал его, будто пса, Северус поддавался — и это сводило с ума.

— Мне надо поговорить с тобой, — сказал Северус как-то утром, едва успев перехватить Поттера перед уходом.

— Давай. — Тот приостановился в дверях.

— Я хотел бы выйти отсюда.

— Не вопрос, — тотчас согласился Поттер. — Куда? На Диагон-аллею? В Хогсмид? В маггловский Лондон? Манчестер?

От замелькавших перед глазами картин голова пошла кругом. Северус хотел бы оказаться в любом из названных Поттером мест — но почти сразу понял: нет, он не мог. Он не мог нигде показаться: вдруг кто-то из знакомых увидит его вот таким — у Поттера на поводке.

— Ничего настолько радикального, — сухо сказал Северус. — Я всего лишь хотел выйти в сад. Может, поработать в тех джунглях.

— Чего? Нет там никаких джунглей.

— У тебя там пустыня, как после апокалипсиса, окружённая джунглями.

— Не так там уж и плохо, — возразил Поттер, пожав плечами.

— Станет чуть хуже — и маггловское правительство будет вынуждено послать регулярные войска на поиски выживших.

Пока Поттер, высунув голову за дверь, оглядывал сад, Северус ждал, сложа руки на груди.

— Да, дело плохо, — нехотя признал Поттер. — Ладно, что тебе будет нужно?

— Для начала перчатки и секатор.

— Где-то они у меня были, — пробормотал он, возвращаясь внутрь дома. Краем глаза Северус наблюдал за тем, как Поттер открыл шкафчик под раковиной и выудил оттуда требуемое. — Вот, — сказал он, сунув перчатки и садовые ножницы Северусу в руки. — А теперь я пошёл. Развлекайся.

Северус ничего не ответил. Поттер вышел из дома и направился по узкой дорожке к калитке. Хлопок аппарации послышался мгновение спустя. Несколько минут Северус простоял на крыльце, глядя на чистое небо, и только затем отправился воевать с джунглями.

* * *

Стоял сентябрь, утро было солнечным, на небе — ни облачка. Северус снял мантию и, сложив, оставил её на краю одного из цветников.

В конце концов он отказался и от перчаток: оказалось удобней держать садовые ножницы голыми руками. Его не беспокоило появление царапин на пальцах, ему нравилось, как листья и ветки касаются кожи — так освежающе. Он нашёл верный для себя ритм движений, и его руки заработали, будто отлаженный механизм. Мысли же мчались вперёд.

Никаких неожиданностей — он думал о Поттере. С той беседы неделю назад и до сегодняшнего утра они не разговаривали. С удивлением Северус осознал, что всё ещё злится на слова Поттера. 

Он сказал, что не смог бы убить Волдеморта, если бы тот раскаялся, и при этом в наказании, доставшемся Северусу, не видел ничего ужасного. Несмотря на то что условия заключения Северуса не были такими уж трудными, да и не бессрочными (если, конечно, верить обещаниям Поттера), от одной мысли становилось не по себе.

Но это было ещё не всё. Выслушав рассказ о политической обстановке в Магической Британии, Северус стал сомневаться, что заступничества Поттера будет достаточно. Он пытался убедить себя, что всё закончится хорошо, но сомнения не отпускали.

Северус выругался: отвлекшись на размышления, он промазал по очередной ветке. Лезвия ножниц ударились о забор, и старые доски жалобно заскрипели. Северус словно одеревенел, сражённый отчаянной, безумной идеей. Боясь поддаться ей, он всё же раздвинул гущу ветвей, добрался до забора и прильнул к щели между досками. Он увидел дом, маггловский дом, и, похоже, гараж.

Он поднял руку и коснулся металлического ошейника. Несомненно, его не могли снять простые чары, наподобие _Relashio_ или _Alohomora_ , даже если какой-нибудь сочувствующий волшебник согласился бы их наколдовать. Ну а маггловские инструменты, способные резать или рубить? Рассчитана ли зашита магического артефакта на них? Конечно, Северус пытался ткнуть пальцем в небо, но волшебники иногда вели себя, как слепцы, имея дело с очевидными решениями — и как отказаться рискнуть, несмотря на крохотный шанс, что догадка окажется верна?

Покрепче сжав в правой руке садовые ножницы, Северус мельком оценил расстояние от забора до маггловского гаража. План был прост: прорваться на соседский двор, проникнуть в гараж, схватить первый попавшийся инструмент — а затем... Северус старался не думать о том, сколько времени ему потребуется, чтобы избавиться от металлического ошейника, и тех вещах, которые могут пойти не так.

Он раздвинул доски, чтобы можно было протиснуться между ними, и уже пытался выбраться в соседний двор, когда непривычное ощущение сдавило его шею. Магия ошейника пробудилась, и сначала он не мог понять, что именно она делает.

Он подался назад, пытаясь вернуться в сад, и понял, что не способен двинуться вообще. Его полностью обездвижило, и он застыл на месте: теперь, видно, придётся ждать Поттера.


	3. Chapter 3

Ждать пришлось недолго: Поттер появился весьма скоро. Как только он прошёл через калитку, способность двигаться вернулась к Северусу — и он выбрался из дыры в заборе и выпрямился. 

— Что ты сделал? — требовательно спросил Поттер. — Следящие чары на твоём ошейнике сообщили, что ты собираешься бежать.

Северус гордо промолчал. Немалое время Поттер смотрел на него так, будто пытался решить, что с ним делать.

— Пошли, — в конце концов сказал он и пошёл к дому. Северус даже не шелохнулся. Оказавшись у двери, Поттер оглянулся. — Я не шучу, Снейп. Либо ты вернёшься в дом сам, на своих ногах, либо я верну тебя силой. Выбор за тобой.

Северус швырнул садовые ножницы в одну из клумб, и они звучно шлёпнулись на землю. Ругаясь под нос, он последовал за Поттером в дом, а затем и в гостиную.

Поттер сел на диван и указал на стул у обеденного стола. Северус не сразу, но сел, где ему приказали.

— Ну что за хрень, а? — в голосе Поттера звучало разочарование. — Шесть недель, Снейп! Ты не мог подождать каких-то шесть недель?

Северус ничего не ответил.

— Нет, ну честно, чем ты думал? Это же полный идиотизм! Ты же знал, что чёртов ошейник читает твои намерения, что на него наложены следящие чары! У тебя не было шансов сбежать! — Поттер сорвался на крик. — Ну же, отвечай мне! 

— Я знал, что у меня мизерные шансы. Я должен был попытаться, — сказал Северус просто, не пытаясь оправдываться или извиняться.

Казалось, Поттер опешил от такого ответа. Он помолчал, переваривая услышанное.

— Понимаю, — наконец признал он, — но у твоей попытки будут малоприятные последствия.

— Это меня не волнует. 

Северус не солгал. Поттер мог сделать с ним всё, что угодно, но даже полноценный _Cruciatus_ не удержал бы Северуса от попытки сбежать, тут риск не имел никакого значения.

Поттер кивнул.

— Хорошо. Прекрасно. Тем легче мне будет сделать то, что я должен.

Северус ожидал, что он достанет волшебную палочку, но Поттер поступил по-другому. Не вставая, он расстегнул пряжку и вытащил из шлёвок ремень.

Северус вытаращился на него.

— Ты это несерьёзно. 

Поттер вернул ему столь же пристальный взгляд.

— Я не согласен. Ты хочешь наказать меня, Поттер? Прекрасно. Выбери другой способ. Используй Непростительные. Сломай мне руку. Лиши еды.

Поттер покачал головой.

— Я не могу этого сделать, — сказал он мягко.

Северус уставился на ремень в его руках.

— Ну, это ты тоже совершенно точно не сделаешь.

Поттер устало вздохнул.

— Послушай, не то чтобы я был от этого в восторге, но ты не оставил мне выбора. Ты знаешь правила игры. Министерство рассматривает попытку сбежать как серьёзное нарушение; они заберут тебя у меня, если я спущу тебе это с рук.

Северус знал, что не Поттер это придумал. Кроме того, он всё ещё ощущал покалывание в ошейнике, которое подсказывало, что история всё ещё не закончена. Но... быть отшлёпанным Поттером? Даже в самых жутких ночных кошмарах Северус никогда не думал, что с ним может произойти нечто подобное.

— Да плевать я хотел на Министерство! — Северус почти кричал. — Позволь им забрать меня. Ты слышишь меня? Наша нелепая сделка закончена. Отошли меня назад в Азкабан. Вот мой выбор!

Поттер держал себя в руках куда лучше.

— Нет, такое я тебе не позволю. Фактически у тебя два выхода: или ты подчинишься добровольно, или я заставлю тебя подчиниться. — Он прервался, будто хотел оценить впечатление, произведённое его словами на Северуса. — Сними брюки и трусы, затем наклонись над стулом. Если ты это не сделаешь, то я свяжу тебя, уложу себе на колени и отхожу своей ладонью, а не ремнём. Выбор за тобой.

Северус ощутил жар, приливающий к щекам. Он покачал головой, всё ещё не до конца осознавая, что всё это происходит на самом деле. Да, Поттер не шутил, но Северус верил, что из создавшегося положения должен был найтись иной выход.

Поттер достал волшебную палочку. Заклинание уже почти сорвалось с его губ, когда Северус вскочил. Ожидая продолжения, Поттер опустил палочку.

— Почему ты так поступаешь? — Северус прошептал ожесточённо, даже отчаянно. — Почему бы тебе просто не вернуть меня назад?

Поттер поднялся на ноги и шагнул к нему вплотную, так что они оказались стоящими нос к носу.

— Потому что это слишком опасно, — твёрдо сказал он. — Что если кто-то ещё купит тебя? Кто-то, искренне желающий мести, кто-то, способный причинить реальную боль? Я не позволю тебе испоганить собственную жизнь из-за глупой случайности.

Слова Поттера зацепили Северуса. На мгновение он почти поверил, что Поттер не просто забавляется, а правда чувствует ответственность за его жизнь — но это было совершенно неправдоподобно, и Северус отбросил нелепую мысль в сторону. А ведь он вполне мог последовать искушению поддаться, если бы и правда существовал некто, желающий позаботиться о нём в таком ключе.

Настойчивый голос Поттера прервал горестные размышления:

— Снейп. Сейчас же. Давай уже с этим покончим. Пожалуйста.

Северус тяжело вздохнул. Всё его лицо горело от стыда, но мысли оказаться на коленях Поттера он перенести просто не мог. Одним резким движением он повернулся, расстегнул брюки и стянул их вниз вместе с нижним бельём, а затем наклонился над спинкой стула и опёрся ладонями на деревянное сидение.

Поттер коснулся его поясницы, потянул вверх рубашку, обнажая тело ещё больше.

Северус закусил нижнюю губу, изо всех сил пытаясь не думать о том, как сейчас выглядит. В ожидании начала порки он не двигался и старался не опозориться ещё больше: остаться на ногах, не дёргаться и не дрожать.

Поттер отступил на шаг. Первый удар рёмнем оказался больнее, чем Северус ожидал. Тем не менее, боль принесла и некое облегчение — это случилось, и ничего хуже этого уже не могло произойти. Он с шумом вдохнул и закусил нижнюю губу, решив, что не издаст больше ни звука.

Удар следовал за ударом. Казалось, Поттер вкладывал всего себя в каждое движение, и ягодицы начало жечь, как огнём. Несмотря на все усилия, Северус не смог сохранять полную неподвижность: его бёдра дёргались, пытаясь избежать новых ударов и жгучей боли. Каждое невольное движение усиливало непривычное ощущение тепла, скапливающегося в низу живота и паху. Он едва не застонал от отчаяния, осознав, что с ним происходит: он возбуждался. В ужасе, что Поттер это заметит, Северус пытался сдержать себя, как только мог.

Поттер ударил его ещё несколько раз, опуская ремень на уже избитые места, и Северус снова задёргался — и вжался пахом в спинку стула.

Всё закончилось. Северус остался стоять, перегнувшись через спинку чёртового стула: с выставленной на обозрение отшлёпанной задницей, зато со скрытым от глаз вставшим членом. Поттер подошёл ближе и положил руку на поясницу Северуса. Вздрогнув от его прикосновения, Северус закусил нижнюю губу: он и боялся, и хотел, чтобы эта рука скользнула чуть ниже.

— Снейп, — сказал Поттер, — ты попытаешься бежать снова?

Северус сглотнул: Поттер опирался запястьем на его талию, и это сводило с ума. Безумие, но Северус всерьёз боялся, что пульсация крови в паху затрагивает всё тело, и Поттер сейчас всё поймёт.

— Снейп! — тон Поттера стал более резким и требовательным. — Отвечай мне!

Северусу потребовалось время, чтобы овладеть собственным голосом.

— Нет. Больше я не сбегу, — сказал он с горькой покорностью и едва расслышал собственные слова. Он почти не сомневался, что Поттер их не услышал и потребует повторить. Но рука Поттера исчезла, чтобы тут же коснуться плеча.

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Поттер мягко. — Всё в конце концов будет хорошо.

Северус не знал, что делать. Наконец Поттер оставил его одного. Послышался стихающий шум шагов, дверь открылась и захлопнулась — Поттер вышел из дома.

Нерешительно, медленно Северус распрямился. Спину ломило, ягодицы горели огнём, и — ну что за идиотская ситуация! — он отчаянно, безумно нуждался в том, чтобы подрочить. Оставив брюки и бельё валяться на полу, он бросился вверх по лестнице, в душ, и запер за собой дверь. Его рубашка насквозь промокла от пота, он сорвал её и бросил прямо на пол.

В душевой кабине он прижал горящую задницу к холодной стене, покрытой керамической плиткой, широко расставил ноги и схватился за член. Чтобы кончить, хватило пары движений. Он словно вернулся в те годы, когда яростная, безумная дрочка позволяла ему, подростку, достичь не удовлетворения, нет, а всего лишь сбросить отчаянное напряжение.

Он вздрогнул, заметив капли спермы на полу душевой кабины, и крутанул кран. Вода оказалась едва тёплой, но он заорал, когда она коснулась ягодиц. Он ощупал себя: задница ощущалась припухшей и покрытой рубцами, но Поттер бил достаточно аккуратно, чтобы не повредить кожу.

Северус вымылся, обернул полотенце вокруг бёдер, переступил через рубашку и пошёл в спальню. Он захлопнул за собой дверь, забрался в кровать и зарылся лицом в подушку. Было всего лишь позднее утро, но казалось, что наступил вечер, и он не знал, что делать, кроме как лежать в кровати и пытаться забыться сном. Он помнил, что нужно собрать разбросанную по всему дому одежду, но не имел сил, чтобы встать и выйти из своей комнаты.

Мысленно он назвал себя везунчиком: ведь Поттер не заметил его возбуждения.

Северус поморщился: да уж, его представления о везении весьма изменились за последние полгода. Пять месяцев назад он надеялся выжить в войне. Две недели назад — умереть в Азкабане и не быть проданным в рабство. Сейчас он считал везением то, что сумел скрыть своё возбуждение от порки.

Он издевательски фыркнул и, прежде чем приступ смехотворной жалости к себе превратился в полноценную истерику, погрузился в сон.

* * *

Было уже темно, когда Северус наконец очнулся: так получилось, что проспал он весь день. Это не слишком помогло: он всё ещё чувствовал себя разбитым, слабым и жалким. Абсурдно, конечно, но, похоже, он ждал, что Поттер поднимется и постучит в дверь, пусть и не знал, почему хотел этого — ведь встреча с ним лицом к лицу наверняка превратилась бы в сущую неловкость. 

Северус остался в кровати, глядя в потолок и задаваясь вопросом, получится ли уснуть снова, после целого дня, отданного сну. Он услышал шаги Поттера за дверью и замер в ожидании. Поттер не постучал. Судя по звукам, он что-то положил на пол у самой двери и ушёл.

Северус встал, надел халат и пересёк комнату. Открыв дверь, он увидел свою одежду: рубашку, брюки, бельё, мантию — всё чистое и аккуратно сложенное. Здесь были даже ботинки с носками внутри. На подносе, оставленном напротив двери, стояли стакан воды, кружка горячего чая и лежало несколько сэндвичей. 

Северус поднял стопку одежды и занёс её внутрь комнаты. Он взял стакан воды, но оставил чай и еду в коридоре: даже мысль, что он не ел с самого утра, не помогла успокоить желудок, бунтующий от одного запаха пищи. Выпив ледяной воды и сгрузив одежду на крышку сундука, он вернулся в постель, надеясь, что сон проявит милосердие и придёт поскорей.


	4. Chapter 4

На следующее утро раздавшийся стук в дверь разбудил Северуса. Он открыл глаза, но не издал ни звука, когда Поттер позвал его вниз завтракать.

Мысль о еде всё ещё вызывала тошноту. Северус был не голоден — но полностью разбит и слаб, потому и вставать не хотелось.

Поттер постучал снова, на этот раз ничего не сказав, но это было и не нужно. Северус повиновался бы в любом случае, так как не хотел, чтобы вниз его потащили силой. Он встал, оделся, вздрагивая, пока возился с бельём и брюками. Задница всё ещё ныла, хотя и не так сильно, как накануне, да и припухлость почти сошла.

Когда он в конце концов спустился вниз, то его уже ждали завтрак и кофе. Он сел к столу, постаравшись не вздрагивать и не ёрзать, и уставился на тарелку с горячей овсянкой, которая появилась перед ним. На поставившего её Поттера он не стал смотреть вовсе.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил тот, занимая место напротив. 

Северус не ответил. Он думал о том, что случится, если отказаться есть, напасть на Поттера и выводить его из себя снова и снова. Возможно, тогда удастся вынудить Поттера вернуть его в Азкабан. Не в привычках Северуса было сдаваться, но после того как он нарушил двухмесячную сделку с Поттером — чего ещё тянуть? Он не знал, что его больше всего убивает: мысль о сдаче и повиновении или о повторении наказания.

— Снейп! — голос Поттера нарушил его мрачные размышления. — Послушай меня. Сделка всё ещё в силе. Тебе осталось продержаться меньше шести недель. Ты же выдержишь шесть недель, так?

Не до конца веря тому, что услышал, Северус наконец поднял глаза. Поттер ни злорадствующим, ни смеющимся не выглядел.

— Да, — прошептал Северус. Короткий ответ был слишком похож на капитуляцию, но его это больше не волновало. Он всего лишь хотел, чтобы всё закончилось, и только.

Поттер улыбнулся ему, не слишком радостно, но, кажется, вполне искренне.

* * *

Прошли ещё две недели. Северус провёл их в своей комнате, отваживаясь выходить только за едой, а в остальное время лёжа в кровати, читая или пытаясь спать. Он не прятался ни от Поттера, ни от проблем — у него всего лишь иссяк интерес к чему бы то ни было.

Его должна была воодушевлять мысль о грядущей свободе, но на самом деле она его пугала. Возможно, потому что он начал подозревать, что даже если освободится — от Поттера ему не избавиться. Поттер овладел всеми его мыслями; Северус не понимал смысла этой двухмесячной сделки, и это непонимание сводило его с ума, может быть, потому что иной темы для размышлений у него просто не было.

Он не мог думать о своём будущем, сомневаясь, что оно у него в принципе будет. Любые мысли о новой работе, целях и достижениях, друзьях — всё это рассыпалось под воспоминаниями об ударах Поттера.

Он съёжился, когда Поттер постучал в дверь, и не ответил. Поттер постучал снова. И снова.

— Снейп! Ты там живой?

Северус продолжил хранить молчание.

— Я собираюсь войти и проверить, как ты там, — предупредил тот. Дверь отворилась мгновение спустя, и Поттер вошёл, остановившись посреди комнаты. — Ты жив.

— Разумеется. 

— Ну извини, что я так ворвался сюда. Просто ты... ты какой-то чертовский тихий последние дни...

— Я думал, тебе это порадует, — равнодушно сказал Северус.

Поттер замялся на месте, явно что-то обдумывая.

— Хм. Уже пятый час, а готовить мне не хочется. Я тут подумал, может... может, мы сходим куда-нибудь поедим?

— Я не голоден. — Северус даже не стал упоминать, как нелепо они будут смотреться, если выберутся куда-то вместе. 

Поттер и не подумал отступить.

— Тогда выпьем? Я знаю одно маггловское местечко в Кардифе. Обслуживание ужасное, но выпивка отличная. И вид неплохой.

— Нет, спасибо.

Поттер вздохнул.

— Слушай, это не дело, что ты не выходишь из комнаты целыми днями. Я... ну я на самом деле хотел бы с тобой куда-то сходить.

— Я услышал тебя и в первый раз, — ответил Северус, — и сказал нет. И что ты станешь делать сейчас, Поттер? Потянешь за собой силком? Или изобьёшь за отказ идти с тобой? Так что?

Казалось, Поттер расстроился.

— Понятно, что нет. Я только... ну, я был бы только рад, если бы ты пошёл со мной. Вот и всё.

Северус издевательски фыркнул.

— Поттер, назови мне хотя бы одну причину, по которой я захотел бы тебя порадовать.

Тот вздохнул.

— Не имею понятия.

— Тогда иди. Развлекайся.

Ничего не ответив, Поттер вышел из спальни. Северус уставился в потолок. Побелка пожелтела, углы затянула паутина, а у него не было палочки, чтобы убрать беспорядок. У него не было ничего, кроме этой кровати, нескольких смен одежды, уцелевших книг и Поттера, чьи шаги сейчас доносились снизу, из гостиной.

Северусу стало не по себе, и он выбрался из постели. Он вымылся, потом решил сменить одежду, чтобы не идти в том же, в чём лежал весь день в постели. Наконец он надел синие джинсы и свитер с высоким воротом. Последний был хорош тем, что надёжно скрыл металлический ошейник. 

Когда он спустился вниз, то Поттер встретил его улыбкой от уха до уха и выпалил:

— Клёво выглядишь. 

Северус хмыкнул. 

— Поттер, даже не пытайся говорить комплименты. Ты в этом так же плох, как и во всём остальном. Пошли.

* * *

Поттер аппарировал их в Кардиф.

Упомянутое им маггловское местечко оказалось зданием, напоминающим лодку, с острыми углами и стеклянными стенами. Северус усмехнулся, увидев название — «Земля обетованная». Несмотря на поздний час, людей внутри оказалось не слишком много — вечер вторника как-никак. Северус вздохнул: в доме Поттера он почти перестал замечать ход времени.

Поттер ухватил его за локоть и с видом бывалого человека повёл к столикам на одном из балконов, нависающим над заливом. Неплохой выбор: они оказались здесь одни, а Северус хотел держаться от толпы подальше.

Подошла официантка и, одарив Поттера сияющей улыбкой, с бойким видом вытащила блокнот и ручку, что напомнило Северусу Риту Скитер. Давно он не слышал её имени: даже интересно, что случилось с ней после войны? Странное дело, но он даже скучал по ней. Она была раздражающей, беспардонной, без толики вкуса и попросту неудобной — то есть такой, какой так или иначе в новом мире было не место.

— Что ты будешь? — тихо спросил его Поттер. Северус пожал плечами, вынырнув из тревожащих мыслей.

— Неважно, — ответил он, не глядя в меню. — Я уверен, что из предложенного тобой мне всё равно ничего не понравится, так что заказывай, что хочешь. 

Поттер с полминуты был мрачен, затем заказал два бокала красного вина, двух цыплят и луковый пирог. Официантка вновь ему улыбнулась — в этот раз сочувствующе — и ушла.

Они молчали долгое время.

Северус повернул голову и разглядывал берег. В сумерках едва заметно покачивались мачты яхт, вода залива отражала неоновый свет набережной Русалок. 

— Мне нравится смотреть на лодки. — Казалось, Поттер говорил это больше себе, чем Северусу. — Гадать, откуда они приплыли и куда уплывут.

— Эти далеко не плавают, — сухо ответил Северус.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, — возразил Поттер. — Какие-то из них могли обогнуть весь земной шар.

Северус не ответил. Еду вскоре принесли, и он признал, хотя бы только перед собой, что действительно голоден, а цыплёнок и луковый пирог лучше чего бы то ни было, что Поттер мог приготовить дома.

Что же до Поттера... Сейчас он казался по-настоящему счастливым. Он проглотил свою порцию в несколько огромных укусов, откинулся на спинку кресла и теперь, вытянув ноги, потягивал вино. Его глаза были полузакрыты от удовольствия.

— Выглядишь довольным, — заметил Северус.

— М-м-м... — Поттер поднял бокал. — Я наслаждаюсь. Благодарю, что пошёл со мной.

— Я думаю, что без меня твоё наслаждение было бы большим.

Поттер покачал головой, но ничего не ответил. Северус наблюдал за ним: выражение его лица казалось совершенно непроницаемым. 

— Поверь, — Северус вновь попытался вывести его из себя, — существуют и более простые способы выбраться на свидание, чем купить сорокалетнего Пожирателя Смерти на аукционе рабов.

В этот раз у Поттера слегка дёрнулся уголок рта. 

— Тебе только тридцать восемь. И ты бывший Пожиратель Смерти. И... — он замолк, не закончив фразу.

— И что? — Северус не отставал.

— Это не свидание, — едва слышно ответил Поттер. — Это всего лишь... вылазка. — Он открыл глаза и одарил Северуса долгим задумчивым взглядом. — Я серьёзно — спасибо тебе. Рад, что мы сюда выбрались до того, как... — Его голос затих. Поттер оглянулся на гавань, залитую вечерними огнями, яхты и моторные лодки, стоящие у берега. — До того как всё закончится, до того как ты уйдёшь. Осталось всего четыре недели.

— Ты правда меня отпустишь? — шёпотом спросил Северус. Пусть Поттер не выглядел, как тот, кто затаил злобу или мечтает о мести, Северус не мог ему доверять.

— Конечно, — ответил тот.

— И куда мне идти? — Северус внутренне поёжился от того, как высокопарно и жалко прозвучали его слова, но Поттер не обратил на это внимания.

— Туда, где тебе понравится, — сказал он. — Вокруг нас целый огромный мир. Мир вне магической британской политики, мир без послевоенного сумасшествия... и без меня. Ты уйдёшь туда и забудешь всё как дурной сон.

— Сомневаюсь, что смогу когда-нибудь тебя позабыть, — кисло сказал Северус. — И это не комплимент тебе, Поттер.

Тот фыркнул.

— Забудешь. Всё забывается, ничто не вечно. — Поттер встал и допил вино одним глотком. — В конце концов ты забудешь меня, — сказал он с, как показалось Северусу, оттенком грусти в голосе. — Пошли домой?

Северус тоже встал.

Они вместе вышли из «Земли обетованной». Поттер нашёл на набережной Русалок укромный уголок и аппарировал с Северусом. Через мгновение они оказались в саду у дома Поттера. Небо над ними было черным-черно, тусклый фонарь над дверью освещал узкую тропинку, ведущую к крыльцу. 

Они вместе пошли к дому. Северус мельком заметил, каким невероятно уставшим и потерянным выглядит Поттер. Сочувствовать ему — не самое разумное дело, но Северус никак не мог справиться со своим безрассудством. Затем, будто осознав, что за ним наблюдают, Поттер собрался и просиял жизнерадостной улыбкой.

— Ты был прав, — сказал Северус, удивляясь сам себе. — Хорошо, что мы выбрались. Спасибо.

Поттеру потребовалось время, чтобы переварить услышанное.

— Хм. Я как раз думал спросить... — он запнулся. — Может, мы повторим?

Северус пожал плечами.

— Хорошо. Так уж случилось, что я совершенно ничем не занят следующие четыре недели, так что да, я согласен.


	5. Chapter 5

Поттер вытаскивал его из дома каждый вечер. Северуса неизменно удивляла его фантазия и энергичность. Однажды Поттер потянул его за собой пить пиво в богом забытый паб в Глазго, на следующий вечер они отправились гулять в старый город Саутгемптона. Затем они провели вечер в Дувре, наблюдая за паромами и круизными лайнерами. Потом Поттер потащил его за собой в лондонский маггловский клуб, где Северус смотрелся инопланетянином — не то чтобы его это волновало, конечно. 

Жизнь Северуса совершенно изменилась. Теперь каждый вечер, в пять или шесть часов, они с Поттером уходили из дома, чтобы вернуться в три-четыре утра, а затем болтать до рассвета. Ни о чём важном они не говорили: ни о прошлом, ни о войне, ни об общих знакомых. Они обсуждали еду, напитки и музыку, даже погоду — и Северус наслаждался их бессмысленной болтовнёй. Его заражали жизнелюбие и вечное воодушевление Поттера. Казалось, тот впитывал каждый нюанс, каждую малейшую деталь их вечеров, стараясь запомнить всё и ничего не забыть. Наблюдать за ним было увлекательно и весьма бодрило.

В результате Северус ложился спать утром и просыпался уже днём или ранним вечером — ко времени, когда Поттер оказывался готов к их новой вылазке.

Сколько, когда и где Поттер спит, Северус не знал. Он сказал себе, что его это не должно волновать — раз самого Поттера не волновало. Тот казался преисполненным решимости жить на всю катушку и развлекаться каждую ночь так, будто та могла оказаться последней. Тем не менее Поттер не заботился лишь о себе: казалось, его действительно интересовало, хорошо ли Северусу. Странное (и несколько раздражающее) дело, но Северус и правда наслаждался таким времяпрепровождением. За две с половиной недели, которые последовали за их первой вылазкой, Северус развлекался больше, чем за всю свою жизнь.

Он был рабом Поттера, но никогда его жизнь не была настолько свободной. У него не было никаких дел, обязательств или долгов. От него ничего не ждали, вообще ничего, даже того, что он будет доволен. Когда Северус хандрил (хотя такое нечасто случалось), Поттер не принимал это близко к сердцу, а только пожимал плечами, улыбался и говорил: «Ну ладно, займёмся чем-нибудь другим».

Такая жизнь — без обязательств, всё ради удовольствия — казалась Северусу странной. Его содержали, как женщину или любовника, вот только секса от него никто не требовал. Можно было бы подумать, что Поттер вот таким идиотским способом пытается за ним приударить, но тот сразу сказал, что их вылазки не были свиданиями, и Северус предпочёл ему поверить. 

Потер прокололся лишь однажды — две с половиной недели спустя начала их вылазок, когда они вместе вернулись после долгой ночной попойки в Эдинбурге. Северус всегда хорошо переносил алкоголь, но Поттер так позорно наклюкался, что не рискнул аппарировать. В итоге они вызвали «Ночного рыцаря». Когда их высадили у калитки, то Поттер едва удержался на подкашивающихся ногах, и Северус не дал ему упасть. Поттера шатнуло вперёд, и он уткнулся лицом в плечо Северуса.

Не зная, что дальше делать, Северус поддержал его и тихо спросил:

— Как ты, Гарри?

— Мне очень, очень хорошо, — пробормотал Поттер. 

Северус скользнул ладонью по его спине. Острые лопатки вздрогнули, и Поттер замер.

— Пошли домой, — сказал Северус.

— Ладно. Прости. 

Поттер отступил, встряхнулся и как мог прямо пошёл к дому. Возле самых дверей он вдруг повернулся и заулыбался с несуразно счастливым видом.

— Знаешь что? Ты назвал меня Гарри.

— Забылся на мгновение, — сухо ответил Северус. — Не привыкай.

Даже говоря это, он знал, что битва проиграна. В мыслях Поттер превратился в Гарри, и Северус подозревал, что к прежнему отношению ему уже не вернуться.

* * *

На следующий день Северуса разбудили голоса, доносящиеся с первого этажа. Он открыл глаза и затряс головой, отгоняя остатки сна. Судя по всему, пришли Грейнджер и Уизли. То, что они появились здесь, испугало Северуса: уже несколько недель он и не помнил, что в мире есть и другие люди, кроме них с Гарри.

— Гарри, ты жутко выглядишь, — выговаривала Грейнджер, — отдохни хоть сегодня вечером. Слушание по делу Малфоев уже завтра!

— Знаю, — согласился Гарри. — Можешь не напоминать. Даю слово, я отдохну и классно выступлю. Я изучил все свидетельства, прочитал все материалы о первой и второй войнах. Всё пройдёт отлично.

Северус вскочил с кровати и начал одеваться. Он на цыпочках вышел из спальни и встал у края лестницы, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку. Ему не хотелось упустить ни слова из их разговора. 

— Ну не знаю, — не слишком обеспокоенным, а скорее, сомневающимся тоном сказал Уизли. — Я думаю, что слушание будет сложным. Больше того, ты правда уверен, что хочешь защищать Люциуса?

— Да, — сказал Гарри.

Уизли продолжил спорить:

— Ну ладно, я понимаю, Нарцисса спасла тебе жизнь, а Драко — всего лишь дурак, который не заслуживает быть проданным в рабство до конца своих дней, но до меня не доходит, почему тебя заботит судьба Люциуса? 

— Я делаю это для Нарциссы, — напряжённо ответил Гарри. — Слушай, мы это уже обсуждали. Она помогла мне, и я ей должен. Я отдаю свои долги. Всегда.

Грейнджер что-то ответила, но Северус её уже не слышал. Вопреки всем доводам у него внутри всё перевернулось из-за слов Поттера, и все разумные мысли его оставили. Он спустился по лестнице и вошёл в гостиную, где Поттер, Грейнджер и Уизли разговаривали, стоя у обеденного стола.

Вид у Северуса, должно быть, был ужасающий, потому что Грейнджер тотчас отступила, а Уизли шагнул вперёд и закрыл её собой. Северус едва это заметил; он не мигая смотрел на Гарри.

Гарри робко ему улыбнулся.

— Привет. Я думал, ты спишь. Что случилось? Мы тебя разбудили?

У Северуса рука сама собой сжалась в кулак.

— Ты платишь свои долги, — прошипел Северус, с особой злостью выделив слово «долги». — Весьма благородно, Гарри. А что насчёт твоего долга мне? Как ты собираешься заплатить его?

— Поговорим об этом позже, а? — поторопился сказать Гарри.

— О чём тут говорить? — Северуса трясло от ярости. Он едва мог выносить мысль, что Гарри, оказывается, собирался защищать Люциуса Малфоя — в первую очередь, до него, до Северуса. — Ты чувствуешь, что должен Нарциссе за то, что она тебе помогла — я бы добавил, что помогла не просто так, а с умыслом. Но всё, что сделал я, для тебя, как видно, ничто. Нет, ты даже не выступишь в мою защиту без этой нелепой двухмесячной сделки, которую мне навязал.

— Что за двухмесячная сделка? — тут же спросила Грейнджер.

Гарри вспыхнул.

— Гермиона, позже.

Северус горько усмехнулся.

— Ты даже ей не сказал, так? А почему, Гарри? Ты случаем не стыдишься того, что делаешь?

Он полностью сознавал, как нелепо выглядит, закатывая истерику перед своими бывшими учениками, но не мог остановиться.

— Не сказал мне что? — переспросила Грейнджер. — Гарри, пожалуйста, о чём речь? О какой сделке вы говорите?

— Ни о какой! — в сердцах крикнул Гарри. — Я всё расскажу тебе всё потом, а сейчас, пожалуйста, возвращайся домой!

— Трус, — выплюнул Северус. — За свою жизнь я встречал много жалких людишек, но ни один не был таким же трусливым, как ты.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ну и ладно, — пробормотал он устало. — Думай, что хочешь.

Безразличное «думай, что хочешь» стало последней каплей. Не соображая, что делает, Северус бросился вперёд, целя кулаком в лицо Гарри. Магия ошейника сработала, и Северус застыл в середине движения с всё ещё сжатой рукой.

Он слышал, как тихо ахнула Грейнджер, как забормотал Уизли, но не разобрал ни слова. Лицо запылало от стыда; он стоял неподвижно, и — что очевидно для всех — был совершенно беспомощен.

Гарри отреагировал быстро.

— Рон, Гермиона, пошли. Сейчас же. 

Он выпроводил друзей из дома и ушёл вслед за ними.

Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Северус вновь обрёл способность двигаться. Он дотащился до дивана, сел и обнял себя руками. Теперь он соображал достаточно ясно, чтобы понять, что своей истерикой он ничего не достиг, кроме того, что выставил себя круглым дураком перед Грейнджер и Уизли, разумеется.

Северус вздохнул. Бессмысленная ссора опустошила его, попытка противостоять Поттеру напоминала спор со стеной. Или того хуже: Поттер был достаточно живым, достаточно человечным в отношении всех, кроме одного — в Северусе человека он просто не видел. Поттер был готов простить все прошлые обиды, причинённые Малфоями, но без колебаний взимал долг с Северуса — было б ещё ясно зачем. Хотя неважно. Поттер всё равно сделал бы то, что сделал; он казался одержимым стремлением превратить Северуса в «раба» на эти два месяца перед освобождением. Тут уж никаких сомнений.

Северус коснулся ошейника: магия всё ещё покалывала, напоминая о «нарушении». Он вытянулся на диване и закрыл глаза, пытаясь не думать о том, что случится, когда Поттер вернётся домой.

* * *

Северус не смог заснуть, ни даже задремать. Гарри не было уже несколько часов, наверное, решил дать ему время успокоиться. Северус провёл большую его часть, глядя на стоящий у обеденного стола проклятый стул — тот самый стул, на который опирался, когда Поттер порол его первый раз.

Он не понимал, почему сегодня сорвался. Оставалось менее двух недель до того, как Поттер обещал его освободить, так почему он не смог удержать рот на замке и перетерпеть? Ведь он прекрасно справлялся, служа Волдеморту, не реагируя ни на какие провокации. Даже с Дамблдором Северус никогда не впадал в такую истерику, как сегодня. Неясно как, но Поттер умудрялся задевать в нём те струны, которых не могли коснуться даже два величайших волшебника столетия, и Северус в ответ не мог удержаться от крика, угроз и требований. Он нуждался в том, чтобы Поттер видел в нём человека — и в итоге заработал ещё одну порку.

Северус поёжился. Он не мог вновь пройти через это. Сейчас порка виделась унижением несоизмеримо большим, ведь они с Поттером общались почти по-дружески или вроде того. Лишиться этого, вновь стать никем — Северус подумал, что после всего вряд ли будет способен вновь рискнуть сблизиться с другим человеком.

С другой стороны, жизнь Северуса всегда следовала одной схеме: стоило решить, что положение, в котором он оказался, не может быть ещё более унизительным, как происходило что-то, доказывающее обратное. 

Он услышал, как открылась дверь. Северус сел на диване, уставившись в пол. Гарри закрыл дверь и подошёл ближе, сел рядом. Какое-то время они молча сидели плечом к плечу.

— Как ты? — спросил Гарри.

Северус качнул головой. Он хотел задать свои вопросы, узнать, зачем Гарри всё это делает, почему не позволяет ему уйти, зачем ему эти два месяца рабства, но ничего так и не сорвалось с его языка. Он уже спрашивал прежде и получил в ответ: «Потому что я могу». Ему следовало поверить тому, что он услышал, а не искать иных причин поступков Гарри.

— Тебя так разозлило, что я помогаю Малфоям? — тихо спросил Гарри. — Я не думал, что ты их так ненавидишь.

— Вовсе нет, — сказал Северус. — Я... я рад, что ты выступаешь в их защиту. Я всего лишь... — он замолк, не закончив фразы. Он не мог признаться в глупейшей ревности к тому, что Гарри считает Малфоев более достойными своего внимания и помощи. 

Гарри выпрямился и принялся расстёгивать ремень. Северус отвёл взгляд.

— Ты знаешь, что делать, — едва слышно произнёс Гарри.

Покрасневший Северус покачал головой.

— Я не могу. Не в этот раз.

— Другого выхода нет, — напомнил Гарри.

— Есть. Верни меня в Азкабан. 

— Если я тебя верну, то ты отправишься не в Азкабан. Ты вернёшься на аукцион.

— И вскоре окажусь в Азкабане. Никто не станет меня покупать, — сказал Северус.

— Станет. Кто-нибудь сможет купить тебя и причинить настоящую боль. Даже убить тебя.

— Я бы рискнул.

— А я нет. Я не отдам им тебя. И не причиню тебе вреда. — По голосу Гарри чувствовалось: это окончательное решение, с ним бессмысленно спорить. 

— Вставай, — приказал Гарри, сгибая ремень в руках. Из его голоса исчезла всякая неуверенность или тень сомнения. — Не вынуждай меня применять к тебе силу.

Северус осознал, что неспособен пошевелиться. В воображении мелькнул образ — как он вновь наклоняется над стулом, выставив свою наготу перед Поттером, — и в паху появилась знакомая сладкая тяжесть. Северусу захотелось свернуться калачиком, спрятаться, исчезнуть вообще. 

— Снейп! — голос Гарри стал громче, набрался силы, посылая следующую волну постыдного возбуждения прямо к члену Северуса. — Вставай, пожалуйста.

— Я... — запинаясь, пробормотал Северус, краснея ещё больше. — Нет. Мне лучше лечь. — прозвучало, как мольба, но ему было всё равно. Если Поттер поймёт, как всё это его возбуждает — нет, Северус этого просто не перенесёт.

— Ладно, — сказал Гарри и поднялся. 

Северус вытянулся на диване и вжался лицом в грубую ткань обивки. Без дальнейших указаний он расстегнул брюки и потянул их вниз, к коленям, затем откинул полы рубашки, обнажив себя ещё больше. Он вытянул руки по бокам и замер в отчаянной надежде скрыть своё состояние; его член был таким твёрдым, что мог бы проткнуть сидение дивана. Трение об обивку сводило с ума, и Северус слегка приподнял бёдра. Понятное дело: если во время порки он кончит на диван Поттера, то не сможет этого пережить. Никогда.

После первого удара ремнём Северус понял, насколько не готов к порке. Совершенно забыв, какую сильную боль чувствовал в прошлый раз, он застонал во весь голос. Его ягодицы обожгло как огнём, а бёдра вжались в диван, уходя от удара, что принесло некоторое облегчение ноющему члену. Ужаснувшись тому, что неосознанно начал тереться об обивку, зная, что нужно это прекратить, Северус снова поднял бёдра — словно бесстыдно просил о следующем ударе. 

Казалось, Поттер не собирался его жалеть. Он бил Северуса снова и снова, не торопясь, в одном ровном ритме, и Северус сдался. Боль была адской, из глаз текли слёзы, задница горела, а в голове мутилось. Вполне возможно, он стонал вслух — Северус не был уверен; его тело двигалось само: бёдра поднимались и вновь вжимались в диван после каждого удара ремнём.

Последний — жгущий, как кипяток — удар Поттера пришёлся поверх уже нанесённых. Его жар пронзил тело насквозь до самого члена; Северус вздрогнул и зашипел. Ощущений оказалось слишком много, чрезвычайно много, и, не помня себя, Северус кончил — кончил прямо на диван Поттера.

Он содрогнулся ещё раз и затих. Постепенно помрачение оставило его рассудок, и он понял, что в конце концов ему придётся подняться с дивана, и Поттер увидит всё — всё поймёт. 

Северус зарылся в обивку лицом. Он пытался не разрыдаться, когда ощутил руку Поттера на своей спине.

— Как ты? — спросил Поттер. Замерший под его прикосновением Северус ничего не ответил. — Снейп? 

Поттер потянул его за плечи, вынуждая сесть. Без раздумий Северус исполнил полученный бессловесный приказ, и его выпоротая задница соприкоснулась с обивкой. Гарри смотрел на него. Северус дрожал, позволяя видеть свои заплаканные глаза, свои брюки и белье, кучей лежащие у лодыжек, свой опадающий член, покрытый спермой. Он даже не шелохнулся. Попытки прикрыться казались ему ещё одним большим унижением.

— Снейп, — прошептал Гарри.

Северус закрыл глаза и опустил голову. Он не знал, как ему теперь смотреть Гарри в лицо. Ничто не могло сделать случившееся хоть сколько-нибудь допустимым.

Когда Гарри взял его за подбородок и заставил поднять голову, Северус не стал сопротивляться. Затем он ощутил дыхание Гарри на своей щеке. А через миг — прикосновение губ Гарри к своим губам.


	6. Chapter 6

Ошеломлённый тем, как неожиданно всё повернулось, Северус вернул поцелуй. Гарри застонал, а его язык толкнулся между губ Северуса, который и не подумал сопротивляться. Ведь этот поцелуй был своего рода спасением, выходом из унизительного тупика, и Северус принял его без оглядки.

Действуя нерешительно, неуверенно, он опустил руку и коснулся паха Гарри. Тот подался вперёд, сдавленным джинсами членом вжался в ладонь Северуса. Это принесло изрядное утешение: по крайней мере, Северус перестал чувствовать себя здесь единственным извращенцем. Он прервал поцелуй и принялся расстёгивать молнию на джинсах. Гарри выпрямился, и дело пошло быстрей. Совсем скоро Северус смог увидеть полностью возбуждённый, длинный, с влажно блестящей головкой член.

— О боже, — прошептал Гарри. 

Всё ещё сидя на диване, Северус поднял взгляд. Гарри выглядел потерявшимся в желании, позабывшим обо всём — то есть таким, каким Северус был совсем недавно.

Соскользнув с дивана на пол, Северус встал на колени и взял член в рот.

Какой-то миг он ещё помнил, на кого сейчас похож: тощий сорокалетний мужчина с выпоротой задницей, с брюками, запутавшимися у лодыжек, в ошейнике, стоящий на коленях перед привлекательным молодым человеком, позволяющим себе отсосать. Но картинка не удержалась в памяти и на секунду, её смыло без следа, когда Гарри снова застонал и попытался толкнуться вперёд с ещё одним «о боже». 

Северус старался изо всех сил, но было совсем непросто так растягивать губы и подставлять рот, чтоб принять весь член, целиком. Громко и отчаянно застонав, Гарри взял дело в свои руки: ухватив голову Северуса, он повернул её под правильным углом и начал по-настоящему трахать в рот. Лишившись контроля над происходящим, Северус приложил все усилия, чтобы просто расслабить горло и позволить себя отыметь. Гарри двигался быстро и жёстко, и продлилось всё совсем недолго: минутой спустя он кончил глубоко в горло, так что Северус даже не ощутил его вкуса.

Отстранившись, Гарри одним резким движением поднял Северуса на ноги и поцеловал — жадно и почти отчаянно, — приобнял за талию и, скользнув ладонью вниз по спине, огладил избитую задницу. Вопреки здравому смыслу Северус вновь начал возбуждаться, будто и не кончил совсем недавно. 

Гарри сорвал с него рубашку, заставил переступить лежащие на полу брюки и притянул в тесные объятия, так что наполовину восставший член Северуса прижался к бедру Гарри.

— Прости, — прошептал Гарри ему на ухо, — прости меня за всё.

У Северуса вырвался сухой короткий смешок.

— Несколько поздновато для «простите», вам так не кажется, мистер Поттер?

— Думаю, ты прав, — пробормотал Гарри. — Что нам теперь делать?

Северус потребовалось секунд пять, чтобы найти подходящий ответ.

— Трахаться.

* * *

Они поднялись в спальню Северуса, и Гарри вновь притянул его в объятия. Всё ещё полностью одетый, Гарри крепко прижимал к груди Северуса, на котором не было иной одежды, кроме ошейника. Здравой частью рассудка Северусу до крика претило их неравное положение, но тело считало иначе: член решительно упирался в обтянутое джинсами бедро Гарри. Тот гладил его спину: руки успокаивающе скользили вверх и вниз.

— Чего бы тебе хотелось? — тихо спросил Гарри.

Северус едва не застонал во весь голос. Следы ремня на заднице ныли и пульсировали, и он хотел, чтобы его касались там, хотел до безумия. Он повёл бёдрами, нуждаясь в большем — большем трении, большем жжении, даже большей боли, — то есть всём том, что недавно привело его к разрядке. Казалось, Гарри понял без слов: позволил своим рукам скользнуть ниже, огладил ягодицы, пальцами очертил вспухшие следы от ремня. Северус запрокинул голову и бесстыдно, несдержанно застонал — он и не помнил, когда чувствовал себя так хорошо.

— Да, — прошептал он, — именно так.

— О, — Гарри расплылся в несуразно счастливой улыбке. — Тогда пошли в постель.

Северус тотчас послушался, забрался на кровать и пополз на четвереньках к изголовью, остановившись, приподнял задницу в безмолвном приглашении. Гарри быстро последовал за ним. Наклонив голову, Северус увидел, как Гарри устраивается позади него. Он не сомневался, что тот просто схватит его за бёдра и начнёт трахать без какой-либо подготовки. Но Гарри поступил по-другому. Он лёг на спину, так что его голова оказалась между ног Северуса и, взяв его за бока, вынудил опуститься ниже — едва ли не сесть себе на лицо. Северус подчинился, головка его члена упёрлась в губы Гарри. Тот высунул язык, облизал её — и Северус громко застонал, отчаянно желая продолжения. 

Гарри был безжалостен. Кончики его пальцев слегка, будто порхая, оглаживали воспалённые ягодицы; язык скользил по всей длине полностью вставшего члена. Отчаянно возбуждённый, Северус дёргался то вперёд, то назад, разрываясь между желанными прикосновения рук и языка. В конце концов, когда он уже думал, что не может больше выносить эту пытку, Гарри сжалился над ним. Северус ахнул, когда Гарри открыл рот и впустил туда член. В тот же самый миг он жёстко сжал избитые ягодицы Северуса, развёл половинки в стороны, а затем толкнул друг к другу. Совершенно потеряв голову, не ощущая ничего, кроме болезненного давления пальцев на истерзанный зад и ласк члена, погружённого в сосущий его рот, Северус начал яростно, дико толкаться вперёд, не заботясь о Гарри, не заботясь ни о чём вообще, кроме того, чтобы кончить. Невозможно долгая минута безумных толчков, и Северус бешено кончил, спустив прямо в рот.

Гарри проглотил всё и, казалось, был только рад это сделать. Он приласкал задницу в последний раз и потянул Северуса к себе ближе. Северус послушался, вытянулся на постели рядом с ним. Гарри обнял его и прижал к себе крепко-крепко. Северус вздрогнул, ощутив поцелуй в макушку, и прижался щекой к груди Гарри. Так он мог слышать столь дикое биение сердца, как если бы у Гарри, а не у него только что случился самый лучший секс во всей жизни. 

Северус протянул руку вниз и накрыл пах Гарри ладонью. Джинсы были расстёгнуты, и возбуждённый член торчал наружу.

— Кажется, у нас небольшая проблема, — заметил Северус, сжимая член Гарри. 

— Я бы не стал называть это проблемой, — усмехнулся Гарри. Его голос прозвучал сорванно, а бёдра толкнулись вверх.

— О. Так тебе не нужна помощь?

— Хм. Я бы так не сказал. — Гарри зарылся носом в волосы Северуса и глубоко вдохнул, будто не мог надышаться его запахом. — Ну...

— Как гуманист, — заявил Северус, — я должен оказать любую помощь, какую могу, страдающим и обездоленным.

Гарри жизнерадостно расхохотался.

— Ладно. М-м-м, только если ты думаешь о том же, что и я, то я не уверен, есть ли у меня смазка.

Северус на миг задумался.

— Как насчёт той мази, которую ты втирал в мою спину в тот, самый первый день?

— Она у меня есть, это точно, — согласился Гарри, — но вряд ли она предназначена для таких целей.

Северус повернул голову и лизнул Гарри в подбородок.

— Ну, тогда мы просто никому об этом не расскажем.

Рассмеявшись, Гарри выпустил Северуса из объятий и, вытащив волшебную палочку, призвал банку с мазью. Увидев её, Северус невольно вздрогнул: он помнил свою первую ночь в доме Гарри, больше шести недель назад. Казалось совершенно невозможным, как всё перевернулось — не то чтобы Северус жаловался.

— Хм, — задумчиво пробормотал Гарри, открывая банку. — Здесь написано: не для внутреннего использования.

— Это всего лишь означает, что её не стоит есть.

— Э-э-э... Да кто б стал это есть?

— Чего только не бывает. Ты б удивился.

— Ну ладно, если ты уверен.

Северус не сомневался. Он повернулся и лёг на живот. Так он не видел, зато чувствовал движения Гарри. Тот сел между раздвинутых ног и погладил ягодицы, осторожно касаясь пальцами следов ремня.

— Они ещё болят? — спросил Гарри.

— На самом деле это приятно, — нехотя признался Северус. — Сделай так ещё раз, только жёстче.

Пальцы Гарри сжали вспухшие ягодицы, и Северус застонал от извращённого удовольствия. Поощрённый этим, Гарри принялся играть с его задницей куда смелей. Наконец Северус ощутил скольжение языка вдоль одного из рубцов. Он заскулил во весь голос, и Гарри укусил его за зад, а затем принялся вылизывать это место. Северус развёл ноги ещё шире, чувствуя растущий в паху жар. Проклятье, он едва мог в это поверить: он в жизни не возбуждался столько раз подряд и так скоро. С другой стороны, прежде его никогда и не пороли с целью возбудить.

Проникновение внутрь ануса смазанного пальца Гарри оказалось для Северуса полной неожиданностью. Он невольно дёрнулся. Свободной рукой Гарри заставил его вновь опуститься на постель, в то же время не переставая вылизывать ягодицы и трахать его одним пальцем. Вскоре Гарри уже орудовал двумя пальцами, а Северус приподнимал бёдра, чтобы насадиться на них. 

— Ещё? — спросил Гарри.

— Да. Давай, — он едва не подавился словами, когда Гарри согнул пальцы и проехался ими по простате.

Северусу не потребовалось дважды просить. Гарри слегка передвинулся и, ухватив за бёдра, вынудил его встать на четвереньки. Северус подчинился, а когда влажная головка члена Гарри коснулась ануса, то сразу же подался назад. Член скользнул внутрь быстро и без усилий. Трение принесло Северусу восхитительно жаркие ощущения, но этого было мало. Он застонал, надеваясь на член, пока тот не вошёл до конца. 

— Ну давай же, — то ли взмолился, то ли потребовал Северус.

Гарри послушно вытащил член почти до конца, а затем вновь толкнулся вперёд. Северус слегка прогнулся и нашёл-таки лучший угол для своей простаты.

— А теперь вот так, — подбодрил он. — Не меняй угол и только вперёд.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Гарри.

Он начал двигаться быстро, жёстко и грубо, полностью выходя и толкаясь внутрь, попадая по простате каждым толчком. Джинсы на бёдрах Гарри раз за разом тёрлись о воспалённые ягодицы, и Северус издавал благодарные стоны, а его возбуждение медленно, неуклонно росло.

Гарри двигался жёстко и быстро, обеими руками держа Северуса за бёдра. Северус не возражал; он не знал, сможет ли кончить снова только от того, что его имеют в зад и без каких-либо прикосновений к члену, но был более чем счастлив попробовать.

— О боже, — вырвалось у Гарри. В следующее миг головка его члена надавила на простату, и Северус почувствовал: Гарри кончает. Этого хватило, чтобы толкнуть к краю, фактически вырвать оргазм и из него.

Гарри навалился сверху, его подбородок надавил на ошейник. 

— Как хорошо, — пробормотал он.

— М-м-м... — Северусу едва удалось отдышаться. Им овладела такая усталость, что, казалось, он мог только бормотать. Гарри скатился с него и устроился на кровати рядом. Горящей щекой он прижался к плечу Северуса. 

— Я не хочу сегодня никуда идти, — прошептал Гарри.

— И я.

Северус лёг на бок, чтобы смотреть Гарри в лицо. Оно было красное и влажное, а губы — всё ещё распухшими после минета. Небольшая капелька спермы задержалась в уголке его рта, и Северус убрал её пальцем. Гарри поймал его палец ртом и облизал прежде, чем отпустить.

— Я хочу сказать, — проворковал Гарри, — почему бы нам не заказать обед из индийского ресторана, а потом... ляжем спать пораньше.

— Неплохая мысль, — согласился Северус. — Как думаешь, а кровать выдержит?

Гарри захихикал:

— А как же. Ей придётся.

* * *

Около часа спустя еду доставили, и они отправились есть. По пути на кухню Северус зашёл в гостиную за брошенной на пол одеждой, но Гарри его остановил.

— Останься голым, — прошептал он Северусу на ухо. — Я хочу смотреть на тебя. Ты такой горячий.

Северус выругался себе под нос, но позволил рубашке вновь упасть на пол. По правде говоря, идти голышом под жаркими взглядами Гарри было отдельным, особого сорта удовольствием.

Он вошёл в кухню и сел за стол, слегка дёрнувшись, когда его воспалённая задница соприкоснулась с деревянным сидением стула. Гарри зашёл за ним следом, слегка поприставал, а затем принялся накрывать на стол. 

Северус окинул взглядом упаковки с курицей и бараниной в различных соусах и с рисом. Также тут были хлебные лепёшки, завёрнутые в фольгу. Еды было столько, что Северус удивился: Гарри заказал обед по меньшей мере на шестерых человек.

— Так нам не придётся волноваться о завтрашнем обеде, — объяснил Гарри, — а возможно, и об ужине.

Северус усмехнулся. Гарри ничего такого не сказал, но стало ясно как день, чем он надеялся заняться завтрашним вечером. Когда с едой было покончено, Гарри принёс и открыл бутылку черничного портвейна. За вином они разговорились. Беседовали о последних нескольких неделях. Все вечера, когда они куда-то выбирались, для Северуса слились в одно большое пятно: он уже и забыл, где и что они пили, а где какую музыку слушали. Гарри же помнил всё в малейших деталях, будто боялся позабыть хоть что-то из тех ночей и вечеров. Наконец они замолчали.

Гарри допил вино, откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся. Он казался олицетворением довольства жизнью, выглядел насытившимся — и не только едой. Когда он заметил, что за ним наблюдают, то заулыбался ещё шире.

— Я такой счастливый сейчас, аж не верю, — прошептал Гарри. Но тон его слов не полностью отражал сказанное: за ним слышалась грусть.

Северус не знал, как это понимать. К сожалению, он не мог воспользоваться легилименцией; попытался понять по лицу Гарри, что у него на уме, — не получилось.

— Ладно, — сказал Северус, — всё-таки мы оба устали. Вряд ли я смогу сегодня ещё есть, пить или трахаться. Пора ложиться.

— М-м-м, могу я спать с тобой сегодня? — тихо спросил Гарри.

Северус фыркнул.

— Глупый вопрос, не находишь?

Гарри вновь улыбнулся от уха до уха.

— Буду считать, что ты сказал да.

* * *

Уже в спальне Гарри забрался в постель и потянул Северуса за собой, заставил лечь и обнял. Северус не возражал: лежать так было довольно удобно и даже приятно, беспокоило лишь, что Гарри всё ещё оставался одетым и раздеваться не спешил.

— Поттер, если ты собираешься спать в моей постели, то сними с себя всё, — пробормотал Северус, дёргая Гарри за рубашку. — Иначе я буду считать, что ты скрываешь под одеждой какое-то жуткое уродство.

— Это какое? — спросил Гарри слегка обиженным тоном.

Северус зевнул.

— Не знаю. Может, проказу. А может, волосатую задницу.

Гарри негромко рассмеялся.

— А что было бы хуже?

Северус задумался.

— Плохо и то, и другое. Хотя проказу я смог бы исцелить.

Гарри расхохотался. Всё ещё смеясь, он расстегнул рубашку, швырнул её на пол и взялся за джинсы. Приподнявшись на одном локте, Северус с жадным любопытством наблюдал за ним. Гарри нечего было стыдиться: хорошее телосложение, здоровый цвет лица и — все шутки в сторону — число и расположение волос на теле было вполне обычным.

Краска бросилась в лицо Гарри, он зажмурился. 

— Ой, ну перестань, — сказал Северус. — Уже поздновато краснеть, словно девственник.

Щёки Гарри ещё больше порозовели.

— Уже час или два как стало поздно, ты прав.

Теперь настала очередь Северуса корчиться от смеха.

— Ты... ты... Нет, чёрт, я не верю, что ты...

— Заткнись!

— Поттер, ты должен признать: более дурацкого варианта для своего первого раза было не придумать.

Тот поднял голову и уставился на Северуса со странным выражением лица: отчасти раздраженным, отчасти удивленным — и исполненным нежности.

— Перестань дразниться и иди сюда, — сказал Гарри, притягивая Северуса в объятия. Северус придвинулся ближе, прижавшись спиной к его груди. Гарри пошевелился лишь для того, чтобы натянуть на них одеяло, а затем уткнулся носом Северусу в плечо.

— Здорово, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Угу.

Лежать касаясь друг друга голой кожей было приятно, но не настолько, чтобы возбудить. Покой и уютное тепло подарили Северусу сонливость. Однако Гарри был не в том настроении, чтобы позволить ему спать. Вскоре Северус ощутил прикосновения к соскам — Гарри сжимал их и пощипывал.

— Поттер, ради всего святого. Тебе что, всё ещё мало?

— Ну давай ещё разок. Пожалуйста!

Как только Северус неохотно пробормотал «хорошо», меж его ягодиц скользнул твёрдый член. Головка прижалась к бесстыдно раскрытому анусу, и Северус вздрогнул. Гарри потребовалось только пристроиться под верным углом, и его член неторопливо скользнул внутрь, пока бёдра не прижались к выпоротым ягодицам. Столь же медленно Гарри двинулся назад, а сжавшийся вокруг его члена Северус выяснил, что так ощущения становятся сильнее.

Одобрительно застонав, Гарри продолжил столь же мучительно медленные толчки. Северус, насколько ему позволяла поза, тоже начал двигаться, стараясь притереться задницей к бёдрам Гарри. Тот рассмеялся, но скорость не изменил. Взад и вперёд, медленно, будто пытка, и восхитительно, и горячо — но и слишком мало для того, чтобы кончить.

Неосознанно Северус потянулся к своему колом стоящему члену, собираясь приласкать, но Гарри остановил его, перехватив за запястье.

— Не надо, — прошептал он на ухо. — Не торопись. Я дам тебе кончить, обещаю. 

Со стоном Северус подчинился и позволил убрать свою руку, а Гарри прошептал:

— Приподними ногу, а теперь согни её в колене... Да, вот так.

Он вновь принялся толкаться вперёд и назад, но теперь ещё и поглаживал яйца Северуса. Северус нетерпеливо подался назад, но его попытки ускорить процесс оказались бесполезными: Гарри двигался в выбранном темпе, продолжал ласкать рукой, но к члену Северуса не прикасался. Только чтобы удержаться от дрочки, Северус обеими ухватился за металлическую спинку кровати.

И это всё длилось и длилось. Каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что больше терпеть невозможно, Гарри доказывал, что он ошибается. Северус закричал, когда Гарри кончил внутрь него и в тот же миг скользнул рукой по боку, чтобы найти член и крепко сжать его всего один раз. Теперь Северус уже не кричал — он ревел, кончая с помощью руки Гарри, и выл его имя. 

Когда из задницы выскользнул опавший член, Северус это едва ощутил. Он громко, жалобно вздохнул. Его сердце колотилось, отдышаться никак не удавалось. 

Гарри обнимал его скользкими от спермы руками. Приложив усилие, Северус выбрался из захвата и перевернулся на кровати лицом к Гарри. Глаза у того были крепко зажмурены. Северус потянулся поцеловать его. Гарри вернул поцелуй, с нажимом проведя языком по губам Северуса и, укусив, принялся сосать нижнюю губу. 

Наконец Гарри отстранился и лёг, устроив голову на плече Северуса, а Северус коснулся губами его потного лба. Снова и снова Северус изумлялся тому, как сильно изменились их отношения всего за несколько часов. Его истерика перед Грейнджер и Уизли теперь казалась чем-то, случившимся в прошлой жизни. Возможно, так оно и было.

— Знаешь, я ещё не хочу спать, — пробормотал Гарри, но за его утверждением последовал такой глубокий зевок, что Северус усмехнулся. — Нет, правда. Я буду готов уже через пару минут. Думаю, я смогу продержаться всю ночь.

Северус снова хмыкнул.

— Уверен, что ты на это способен, и всё же тебе стоит поспать. Завтра у тебя большой день.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist: laniern

Северус проснулся, когда уже наступило позднее утро. Тусклое осеннее солнце светило в окно спальни, окрашивая паркет во все оттенки вишневого цвета; воздух наполнял аромат свежесваренного кофе. Северус поднялся с кровати и, не потрудившись одеться, спустился вниз.

Гарри держал в руках чашку кофе и был полностью — официозно — одет. Северус оглядел его с головы до ног: аккуратно уложенные волосы, вычищенные и отполированные ботинки, белый воротничок накрахмаленной рубашки ярко контрастирует с чёрной мантией. Гарри вернул ему и его нагому телу столь же пристальный взгляд и ухмыльнулся.

— Клёво, — сказал он и поднёс к губам чашку, отпил глоток. — Ты вызываешь во мне желание остаться дома.

— Так останься, — предложил Северус. — Забудь о Малфоях. Иди сюда и удели мне внимание. 

Гарри расхохотался.

— Искуситель. Как я выгляжу?

— Прекрасно, — ответил Северус и взъерошил волосы Гарри.

— Эй!

— Ты был похож на самозванца с этими прилизанными волосами. Служба охраны Визенгамота тебя бы не пропустила.

Вновь рассмеявшись, Гарри поставил чашку на стол. Шагнув вперёд, он поймал лицо Северуса в ладони, наклонился и поцеловал. Возвращая поцелуй, Северус всем телом прильнул к Гарри, а возбуждённым членом потёрся о бедро, оставив на одежде влажный след. Гарри заметил это и отступил с очевидной неохотой.

— Мне надо идти, — проронил он, разглядывая Северуса с задумчивым и несколько потерянным видом. — Это будет долгий день. Я вернусь после обеда или рано вечером. В любом случае ты знаешь, где еда, и... — Гарри потоптался на месте, явно не желая никуда уходить.

— Иди, — сказал Северус, слегка подтолкнув его к двери. — И возвращайся скорей.

Кивнув, Гарри без дальнейших споров вышел из дома. Дверь хлопнула. Северус сел за кухонный стол и взял не допитую Гарри чашку кофе. Он отхлебнул немного и закрыл глаза. Казалось ненормальным чувствовать покой и счастье, сидя голышом в доме Гарри и не делать ничего, кроме того как ждать его возвращения, но да, Северус был счастлив. Он не мог этого объяснить, но по правде это его не слишком-то волновало. 

Он поставил чашку на стол и коснулся рукой ошейника. Странно, но Северус о нём почти позабыл.

* * *

Он провёл день в полном безделье, как и большую часть дней с тех пор, как Гарри купил его. Но сегодня от вчера отличалось: Северус не бродил по дому в бессмысленном беспокойстве, мечтая о свободе. Не лежал он и в кровати, таращась в потолок. Он читал, потом мылся и ел, не став ждать Гарри, а затем улёгся на диван, чтобы ещё почитать. Одеваться он так и не стал.

Его задница всё ещё слегка болела, но теперь ощущение казалось приятным, и когда Северус садился или ложился на спину, то вспоминал о порке и возбуждался. Но дрочить он не стал, не желая растрачивать себя до возвращения Гарри. 

В общем и целом Северус наслаждался. Вряд ли ему бы понравилось провести всю жизнь голышом в доме Гарри и бездельничать, но полторы недели до освобождения из «рабства» жить так было нетрудно.

Он задремал на диване в гостиной, книга, которую он читал, осталась лежать у него на груди.

* * *

Северус проснулся от поцелуев и дразнящих прикосновений. Зарывшиеся в волосы руки гладили их и расчёсывали пальцами, а губы легко, порхающе прижимались к щекам и лбу. Он открыл глаза и, повернув голову, оказался лицом к лицу с Гарри, который сидел на полу рядом с диваном.

— Я скучал по тебе, — прошептал тот, и его губы мимолётно коснулись рта Северуса. Поцелуй получился робким, просящим — будто Гарри боялся надавить сильнее и обнаружить, что на самом деле рядом с ним никого нет.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся. — Северус повернулся и лёг на бок, а затем, слегка сжав плечо Гарри, спросил: — Как всё прошло?

— Дело сделано, — ответил тот. — Слушание тянулось и тянулось до бесконечности. Малфоев оправдали. Они покинули страну, Гермиона помогла им уехать.

— Правда? — Северус хмыкнул, думая о Грейнджер, сопровождающей семью Малфоев в их бегстве из Великобритании. Он и не думал, что настанет тот день, когда Грейнджер придёт Малфоям на помощь.

Гарри заметил его реакцию и тоже ухмыльнулся.

— Да, она всё ещё их не выносит, особенно Люциуса. Но я думаю, что нынешние порядки она ненавидит куда больше.

— Верю, — рассеянно ответил Северус. — А почему слушание длилось так долго?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Они спрашивали и спрашивали. Хотели узнать всё, что Малфоям известно. — Он поёжился. — Дневник Тома Риддла едва не отправил Люциуса в Азкабан или на торги. — Нахмурившись, он продолжил: — Временами я думаю, что рассказать всем о хоркруксах было не самой лучшей идеей. Знаешь, тогда, после войны, я считал, что поступаю правильно, но это привело лишь к всеобщей истерии. Люди паникуют, видят хоркруксы повсюду.

— Неужели? — прошептал Северус.

— Угу. Глупо.

— Хм.

— А теперь хорошие новости, — продолжил Гарри. — Твоё слушание состоится завтра. Мне удалось всё ускорить.

Потрясённый, Северус сел на диване и уставился на Гарри.

— Так не терпится избавиться от меня, Поттер? Что, иметь меня в качестве раба для тебя так уж сложно? 

Уголок рта Гарри слегка дёрнулся.

— Я думал, ты обрадуешься.

— Я и рад. Только меня очень интересует, что такое случилось, что ты изменил своему решению?

— Ты случился, Снейп. Знаешь ли, ты вечно со мной случаешься, — неохотно ответил Гарри.

Северус опустил голову. Он не понял, что тот имеет в виду.

— А что с моим наказанием? — спросил он. — По моим расчётам осталось ещё полторы недели.

— Ах, ты об этом. — Гарри вздохнул. — Мне правда жаль. Ты этого не заслужил, те два месяца ожидания, чтобы я взялся тебе помогать. Но с другой стороны, я не самый хороший человек, и ты всегда это знал.

— Это было мелочно с твоей стороны, — сказал Северус. — Ты засранец.

— Так и есть, — бесстрастно ответил Гарри. — Ты злишься на меня?

— Злюсь, — спокойно согласился Северус. Он давно не возвращался к мыслям о двухмесячном договоре, но всякий раз, когда вспоминал о нём, жутко раздражался.

Гарри безрадостно улыбнулся.

— Я так и думал. Но трахнуться ты всё ещё хочешь?

— Да, — тотчас ответил Северус.

— Клёво, — Гарри заулыбался от уха до уха.

* * *

Они вернулись в спальню: Гарри сел на край постели, Северус встал перед ним — полностью обнажённый, с руками, опущенными по бокам. Взгляд Гарри ощущался, как прикосновение ладоней, и Северус возбудился только от того, как на него смотрят. 

— И что же мне с тобой сделать? — задумчиво сказал Гарри.

Северус усмехнулся.

— Подкинуть тебе идею?

— Было б неплохо, — Гарри порозовел.

Северус повернулся к нему спиной. Он завёл руки за спину и коснулся пальцами каждой руки локтя другой — то есть принял ту же позу, в которой ему пришлось стоять во время торгов.

Стоя спиной к Гарри, Северус не мог видеть его лица, зато мог слышать, как у него перехватило дыхание.

— Так? Но... Разве это не по-настоящему больно?

— Не оставляй меня так надолго, и всё будет хорошо, — ответил Северус.

Гарри не потребовалось упрашивать второй раз. Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой и произнёс заклинание. Мгновение спустя Северус ощутил, как магические верёвки скользят по его рукам, связывают их вместе, а затем узлом соединяются с кольцом на ошейнике. Он дёрнулся для пробы: путы оказались крепкими, их было не разорвать.

— Боже, — пробормотал Гарри. — Думаю, я могу кончить только от того, что смотрю на тебя.

— Даже не думай. И не смей дрочить.

— Я не, но... это так горячо. Повернись.

Северус неуклюже повиновался. Давление верёвок, плюс нагота и её демонстрация привели к тому, что его всего пару секунд назад полутвёрдый член встал колом.

— Только посмотри на себя, — прошептал Гарри. — Я счастливчик, что они не выставили тебя на торгах в таком виде. Мне пришлось бы за тебя воевать.

Представив это, Северус поёжился. Боль уколола его, её приносило каждое движение: верёвки жёстко впивались в руки, вынуждая сохранять неподвижность. Он выпрямился и высоко поднял голову. Его яйца потяжелели, член заныл.

Гарри встал и шагнул ближе. Северус закрыл глаза, отдавшись ощущениям. Руки на его груди — гладят. Язык на сосках, то одном, то другом — ласкает. Ладони на заднице — пальцы царапают поджившие следы вчерашней порки.

— Больше, — бездумно, неосознанно прошептал Северус.

— Больше чего? — спросил Гарри, облизывая его шею у края ошейника. 

— Выпори меня, — выдохнул Северус в растрёпанную макушку. Его щёки покраснели от стыда. Он не знал, сможет ли пережить, если Гарри начнёт обсуждать это или жалеть его, или скажет, что не может этого сделать. Но тот поступил иначе.

Северус всё ещё стоял, зажмурившись, когда услышал, как Гарри отступает на пару шагов, а затем снимает ремень. Северус расставил ноги и встал прямо. Первый удар пылающей полосой лёг на его ягодицы. Он громко застонал, путы вынудили его сохранить неподвижность. Последовали ещё удары, и он вскоре потерял им счёт. Жар перетёк из ягодиц в пах, скрутился сладкой тяжестью предвкушения удовольствия, вынудил вздрагивать и — насколько положение позволяло — подаваться назад, навстречу ремню.

Когда он уже начал думать, что кончит только от порки, Гарри остановился. Ладонь он опустил на задницу Северуса, грубо сжал её и сдавил. Мгновением спустя Гарри пальцами зарылся в волосы Северуса, дёрнув, оттянул его голову назад.

— Так тебе это нравится? — хриплым голосом спросил Гарри. — В постель. Немедленно.

* * * 

Северус подчинился. Перед глазами мутилось, он едва видел, куда ступает. Он бы упал, если бы Гарри не направлял его: руки Северуса всё ещё были связаны за спиной, и Гарри помог ему забраться на постель и встать там на колени.

Гарри тоже забрался на кровать. Он лёг на спину, приподнял бёдра и стянул с себя джинсы и бельё. Северус уставился на член Гарри, полностью возбуждённый, с повлажневшей от смазки головкой. Гарри призвал банку с мазью, которой уже пользовался накануне, и нанёс её на свой член. Одного вида Гарри, ласкающего себя, хватило, чтобы вновь начать ёрзать от нетерпения, позабыв о связывающих руки верёвках.

— Давай сюда, — приказал Гарри. — Поскачи-ка на моём члене.

Северус подчинился с радостью, пусть и несколько неуклюже. Он пополз вперёд и оседлал бёдра Гарри. Тот обнял его за талию и вынудил опуститься вниз, на член. Северус застонал, двигая бёдрами и приспосабливаясь для лучшего проникновения. Гарри обхватил ладонями его задницу, широко развёл в стороны половинки — и с громким стоном одним отчаянным движением Северус наделся на член. Тело горело огнём, и долгую минуту он просто сидел, прижимаясь выпоротым задом к бёдрам Гарри.

— Двигайся, — приказал ему Гарри.

— Подожди, — прошептал Северус, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущению заполненности. Он чувствовал Гарри так глубоко внутри своего тела, что это было почти невыносимо. Ему казалось: он вообще не сможет пошевелиться, не сможет вынести больше трения, глубины и наполненности. О том, чтобы начать двигаться, он и думать не мог.

Но Гарри это не волновало.

— Сейчас же! — сказал он строго, резко шлёпая Северуса по боку. Он толкнул бёдра вверх. — Давай, скачи на моём члене.

Закусив губу, Северус начал приподниматься. Ощущение выскальзывающего из него члена оказалось даже более сильным, чем проникновение. Сжав зубы, он приподнялся ещё немного, так чтобы в заднице осталась только головка члена.

— Хорошо, — сорванно прошептал Гарри и вновь обхватил талию Северуса, вынуждая его опуститься. — А теперь — ещё раз.

Северус двинулся вниз, снова надеваясь на член Гарри.

— Отлично. Быстрее! — приказал Гарри. Он потянулся рукой вверх, грубо сжал и выкрутил сосок Северуса.

Северус застонал, принуждая себя повиноваться полному уверенности и одобрения голосу Гарри. Вскоре он уже скакал на члене вверх-вниз, а Гарри встречал каждое движение встречным толчком бёдер.

Связанные за спиной руки не позволяли Северусу принять более удобную позу и полностью контролировать толчки. Вынужденная беспомощность превращала каждое движение в более глубокое, жёсткое, делало его слаще и острее, чем прежде. Гарри снова выкрутил и сжал его соски — и это толкнуло Северуса к краю. Он кончил с громким стоном, его сперма оросила живот Гарри. Что тот тоже кончил, Северус едва заметил.

После оргазма Гарри не поддался истоме, а достал волшебную палочку и избавил Северуса от пут. Северус рухнул на постель вниз лицом. Он блаженно застонал, когда Гарри сел на его бёдра верхом и, слегка поёрзав, начал разминать ноющие плечи и спину. Затем Северус ощутил поцелуй в макушку.

— Как хорошо, — зашептал Гарри в его волосы. — Лучше и быть не может.

— Лучше не может быть, — проворчал Северус, притворяясь недовольным. — Наслаждаешься завоёванным трофеем?

— Ещё бы, — усмехнулся Гарри, а затем добавил серьёзно: — Ты не тот, кого можно победить.

Северус поёрзал, наслаждаясь тем, как тело Гарри давит на истерзанные ягодицы.

— По-моему, моё нынешнее положение свидетельствует об обратном. 

— Ха. Очень смешно. Но, вот честно, человека, который научился дрочить на свой собственный худший кошмар, победить невозможно. 

С этими словами Гарри приподнялся и улёгся рядом. Северус повернулся на бок, чтобы лежать лицом к нему. Гарри выглядел... он выглядел опечаленным. Он снова казался потерянным, но при этом изо всех сил напускающим на себя бравый вид.

— Завтра всё закончится, — задумчиво сказал он.

— Что именно? — переспросил Северус, а затем вспомнил: слушание. — О. Полагаю, моё присутствие не требуется?

— Нет. Всё будет хорошо. Я всё им расскажу. Покажу твои воспоминания. Они не смогут их оспорить.

Северус вгляделся в лицо Гарри.

— Прежде ты о них никому не говорил?

— Нет, — ответил тот. — Только Рон и Гермиона знают, что у меня есть доказательства твоей невиновности. Но деталей они не знают, как и не знают, что именно я видел в твоих воспоминаниях. — По его губам скользнула грустная улыбка. — Завтра всё изменится. Завтра ты станешь героем... и кто-то придёт сюда, чтобы освободить тебя, объявить, что ты свободен, принести извинения и всё такое.

— Кто-то, — повторил Северус, — но не ты?

— Нет, — прошептал Гарри. — Не я. — Он прервался на мгновение. — Я... м-м-м... не вернусь сюда. Тебе надо уехать в любом случае. Послушайся моего совета: уезжай из страны, что бы тебе ни говорили, строй свою жизнь где-то в другом месте. Здесь всё прогнило, и так будет ещё долго — я так считаю.

— Хм. — Северус удивился тому, как сжалось сердце от мысли о неизбежном расставании с Гарри. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь до конца осознать смысл услышанного, и не смог это сделать. Почему-то он ни разу не подумал о том, что происходящее между ними закончится после обретения им свободы. 

Гарри избегал его взгляда.

— Жаль. Было неплохо, — мягко сказал Северус.

Гарри ничего не ответил, а лишь придвинулся ближе и уткнулся носом ему в плечо. Северус рассеянно провел кончиками пальцев вдоль его спины. Словно жаждущий ласки кот, Гарри выгнулся, подставляясь под ласку. Ещё долго Северус продолжал гладить его по спине, а Гарри нежился под прикосновениями.

— Не позволяй мне слишком долго спать завтрашним утром, — попросил Северус, целуя его в макушку. — Разбуди меня до того, как уйдёшь.

Гарри ничего не ответил. Его дыхание было глубоким и спокойным, полураскрытые губы прижимались к плечу Северуса в подобии сонного поцелуя, который так и не случился.


	8. Chapter 8

Было ещё рано, когда Северус проснулся. Он протянул руку, ища Гарри, и обнаружил постель рядом с собой опустевшей. 

В доме стояла тишина. Не пахло кофе, не скрипел пол, ничто не говорило о том, что Северус был не один. Он замер, сражённый догадкой: постоянно ускользающая от него часть раздробленной картины вдруг показала себя и встала на своё место.

Грязно выругавшись, он вскочил с кровати и как был, голышом, бросился по лестнице вниз, кляня себя за промедление. За то что так долго разбирался с тем, что происходит вокруг, за то что спал слишком долго. За те десять секунд, которые потребовались ему, чтобы добраться до гостиной, в его голове успели промелькнуть с десяток картин, что произойдёт, если никого там не окажется. 

Северус облегчённо выдохнул, увидев, что Гарри ещё здесь. Одетый к выходу, снова в той же официальной мантии, он стоял у окна гостиной. Его руки были скрещены на груди. Не шевелясь, он смотрел в серое никуда: там, выше кустарника, забора и крыши дома соседей, начинала заниматься заря.

Услышав шаги Северуса, Гарри повернулся. Его лицо оказалось спокойным, бесстрастным.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он негромко. — Извини, если разбудил. 

— Ты меня не разбудил, — произнёс Северус сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— О... Но в любом случае доброе утро. Как я выгляжу?

Он уставился на Гарри.

— Скажи-ка мне, Поттер, ты правда такой идиот или настолько успешно притворяешься? Я хочу знать. 

Поттер вернул ему пристальный взгляд.

— У меня на самом деле сейчас нет времени спорить. Я должен идти. Ну, ты помнишь, слушание и всё остальное.

— И в самом деле! — рявкнул Северус. — Расскажи-ка мне, пожалуйста, ещё разок, как именно ты собираешься меня защищать?

— Расскажу правду. Всю правду, — ответил Гарри, — покажу твои воспоминания.

— Правду, всю правду, — тоном, полным яда, повторил Северус, его голос повышался с каждым следующим произнесённым словом. — С охватившей всех послевоенной истерией, с людьми, видящими хоркруксы повсюду и уничтожающими всё, чего коснулся Волдеморт, ты придёшь и, как придурок, заявишь, что шестнадцать лет носил в себе часть его души! Непревзойдённый кретинизм! И сколько, думаешь, тебе позволят жить после такого признания? Нет, даже ты не можешь быть таким идиотом! Ты должен понимать, что после того, как ты это скажешь, тебе не позволят даже выйти из Визенгамота!

Северус уже практически орал, и Гарри отступил на шаг. Он наклонил голову и закусил губу, но удивления на его лице не было. 

— Ну конечно, ты это сам понял, — с горечью сказал Северус. — Теперь всё с этой дурацкой двухмесячной сделкой ясно. Тебе нужно было задержать рассмотрение моего дела, чтобы сперва удостовериться, что Малфои сняты с крючка — потому что, выступив по моему делу, ты бы уже ни на что не смог повлиять. Ты был бы мёртв!

Больше того, теперь и другие поступки Гарри стали объяснимы — особенно его отчаянное желание за последние месяцы взять от жизни всё, что только возможно.

Гарри в конце концов поднял глаза и слабо улыбнулся. Северус не знал, что с ним делать: то ли ударить дурака, то ли к сердцу прижать.

— И почему, чёрт побери, ты не рассказал мне всё с самого начала? — требовательно спросил он. 

— Потому что пытался избежать подобного разговора...

— И потому мы говорим об этом только сейчас? Неплохо придумано, Поттер, ну ты молодец!

— Я заведомо знал, что ты станешь со мной спорить, — без запинки продолжил Гарри. — Но как быть иначе? Нет другого выхода. Ты должен получить свободу — и это твой единственный шанс. Кроме того, может, для меня ещё всё обойдётся. Может, узнав, что я был хоркруксом, они меня не убьют. Может, поместят в Мунго, будут исследовать или что-то в этом роде...

— Ты сам не веришь тому, что говоришь. Если б шансы выжить у тебя были, то минувшей ночью ты бы со мной не прощался. А нынешним утром не пытался бы тайком от меня улизнуть! 

Гарри насупился.

— Знаешь, у меня нет никакого желания это обсуждать. Это бессмысленно. Другого выхода нет. — Он достал волшебную палочку и пошёл к двери.

Без дальнейших раздумий Северус бросился за ним следом, преодолел расстояние одним гигантским прыжком. Он вырвал палочку из руки Гарри и швырнул её через всю комнату. Палочка стукнулась о книжную полку, полетела на пол и закатилась под диван. Гарри уже было повернулся кругом, но Северус схватил его за плечи и толкнул к стене. 

— Ты никуда не пойдёшь, — прошипел Северус.

На лице Гарри он прочёл сначала злость, затем изумление.

— Тебе же запрещено нападать на меня, — пробормотал Гарри, разглядывая ошейник Северуса. — Эта штука должна была тебя остановить.

До того Северус об этом даже не подумал, зато теперь нашёл, несомненно, верное объяснение случившегося.

— Как ты помнишь, эта штука, — он опустил подбородок, коснувшись края ошейника, — зачарована реагировать на мои мысли и намерения. — С немалой долей довольства собой он объяснил: — Совершенно очевидно, что я не пытался бежать или навредить тебе. Наоборот, я пытаюсь уберечь тебя от в высшей степени идиотского поступка, если не от смерти. 

В ответ на это Гарри шумно выдохнул и попытался вывернуться из захвата. Северус толкнул его назад, прижал к стене.

— Как я сказал, — невозмутимо продолжил Северус, — ты никуда не пойдёшь, кроме как в кухню, где сядешь и молча выслушаешь голос разума. То есть мой голос. 

С минуту они стояли, не шевелясь, и безмолвно глядели друг на друга: полностью одетый, в выходной мантии, Гарри, прижатый к стене, и удерживающий его Северус — совершенно обнажённый. В конце концов Гарри вырываться перестал и обречённо вздохнул.

— Настоящая засада, — пожаловался он. — Даже твой рабский ошейник работает против меня.

— Какая жалость, — без капли сочувствия сказал Северус. — Ну, так мы будем говорить?

* * *

В кухне Северус сел за стол, уставленный грязными тарелками и чашками из-под кофе, Гарри он указал на пустой стул напротив. Тот насупился, но всё-таки сел, вид у него был угрюмый и несговорчивый. 

— Не о чем тут говорить, — повторил Гарри. 

Северус бросил на него задумчивый взгляд и промолчал.

— Мы оба знаем, что я обязан это сделать! — повысив голос, заявил Гарри; молчание Северуса его явно раздосадовало. — Ну! И что ты смотришь на меня? Ты хотел говорить, так говори!

— Это всё вина Дамблдора, — наконец устало заговорил Северус. Гарри открыл рот, явно намереваясь заспорить, однако Северус махнул рукой, остановив возражения. — Видишь ли, Поттер, когда впечатлительного юнца растят, будто свинью на убой (прости за выражение), то он просто не знает, как жить по-другому. Он продолжает играть роль жертвы, даже когда в ней нет нужды. Даже когда есть иные варианты — варианты, не требующие никаких жертв.

Гарри мрачно уставился на него.

— Так что ты предлагаешь, Снейп? Останешься навечно моим рабом, чтобы защитить меня и позволить сохранить мою маленькую тайну?

Северус ухмыльнулся.

— Не льсти себе, Поттер, ты не настолько мне нравишься.

Гарри поднял руки вверх.

— Всё, сдаюсь. Так что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Северус откинулся на спинку стула и закинул ногу на ногу.

— Если я вот так просто скажу тебе, что делать, то ты ничему не научишься, — сказал он самым лучшим своим менторским тоном. Как и предполагалось, Гарри скривился. — Позволь мне провести этот эксперимент, — невозмутимо продолжил Северус. — Я всего лишь хочу узнать, есть ли у тебя голова на плечах. Фактически я хочу услышать от тебя пять различных вариантов, которые не предполагают непременное, как говорится, возложение головы на плаху. У тебя есть пять минут.

— Хм, — Гарри, совершенно растерявшись, скривился, — но я правда...

— Сначала сформулируй задачу, потом ищи решение.

— Ну ладно, — Гарри уставился на ошейник Северуса. — Думаю, я бы мог изучить наложенные на него чары и придумать, как снять его. Гермиона бы помогла, да и ты, я уверен, помог бы мне с заклинанием, так? Потом... мы бы бежали нахрен из страны. Но создание таких чар заняло бы месяцы. Чёрт! А может, и годы!

— Но не всю жизнь, — заметил Северус.

— Не всю, — тихо согласился Гарри.

— Хорошо. Следующий вариант.

— Ну. Мы могли бы попытаться придумать какую-нибудь фальшивку для Визенгамота, — неуверенно сказал Гарри. — Что-нибудь, объясняющее им всё. Они поверят, что история правдива, если я приму Веритасерум... — Гарри бросил на Северуса испытующий взгляд. — Ты же знаешь способ обмануть сыворотку правды, да?

Северус усмехнулся. 

— У меня бы получилось. Два варианта есть. У тебя неплохо получается.

Гарри просиял.

— Третий вариант... ну, это несколько за гранью, но, думаю, нетрудно разыскать одного из министерских чиновников, кто может снять чары с твоего ошейника. Привести его сюда, наложить Империо, освободить тебя от ошейника, а потом бежать со всех ног. — Он неуверенно улыбнулся. — Это рискованно, и мне не нравится использовать Непростительные, но это тоже выход из положения.

— Да, — согласился Северус, — и не худший выход. Продолжай, пожалуйста.

— Не знаю, что ещё тут можно придумать, — сказал Гарри, почесав макушку. — У меня больше нет идей.

— Сдаёшься так рано?

— Ну да. — Гарри, извиняясь, пожал плечами. — Мне жаль.

Северус пристально на него посмотрел.

— А ты осознаёшь, что подходишь к решению однобоко, как к исключительно частному случаю?

Гарри удивлённо уставился на него.

— Хм. Ну, наверное. Я понимаю: то, что происходит в магической Британии — плохо. И твой случай — только часть общей проблемы. Члены Ордена пытаются высказываться против, изменить существующее положение, успокоить всеобщую истерию. Но сейчас трудно быть услышанным, изменения требуют времени.

— Может, и не потребовалось бы столько времени, если бы ты выступил на их стороне, — предположил Северус. — К твоему мнению прислушиваются. 

— Не уверен, — пробормотал Гарри. — Не думаю, что кого-то волнуют мои слова.

— Ты добился оправдания Малфоев. В условиях нынешнего политического курса — это настоящее чудо. Люди всё ещё слушают тебя. Пока слушают.

— Может и так, — пробормотал Гарри. — Но это случилось только однажды. Большие изменения требуют немалого времени. Пропасть времени.

— Да, — согласился Северус, — ты совершенно прав. Но можно, разумеется, их подтолкнуть.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Мы говорили об этом. Орден собирался пару месяцев назад, обсуждали возможность... — Гарри запнулся и замолк.

— ...военного переворота? — любезно подсказал Северус.

— Да. Но Кингсли сказал нет: у нас есть законно избранная власть, недопустимо превращать Орден в террористическую организацию. Вот как-то так.

— Интересно, думает ли он так же сейчас, когда Министерство позволило себе торговать людьми через Департамент Опасных Товаров и Вещей, — задумчиво сказал Северус.

— Не знаю, — ответил Гарри. — Я с ним давно не разговаривал.

— Потому что ты был слишком занят, то утопая в жалости к себе, то ухаживая за мной, — заметил Северус. — Чередуя знаки внимания с поркой. Весьма нестандартный подход. 

— Заткнись.

— Не то чтобы я жаловался. Это был уникальный опыт.

Гарри уныло повесил голову.

— Слушай. Ну я извиняюсь. Это было глупо. Мне стоило поговорить с тобой с самого начала.

Северус отмахнулся от его слов.

— Не отвлекайся. У тебя сейчас есть пять вариантов от «снять ошейник и драпать к чертям» до военного переворота. Так что ты выбираешь?

— А ты что предлагаешь? — тут же спросил Гарри. — В конце концов мы оба в этом замешаны.

Не торопясь с ответом, Северус смотрел в лицо Гарри. Его глаза возбуждённо сверкнули, и Северус понял, что решение принято. Он улыбнулся. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Гарри выбрал самый опасный из предложенных вариантов. Увидев улыбку Северуса, Гарри тоже заулыбался.

— Ты не против? — тихо поинтересовался он. — Это рискованно для нас обоих. Думаю, тебя не удивило моё желание поучаствовать в военной операции, но что бы выбрал ты?

Всё ещё улыбаясь, Северус сказал:

— Думаю, ты не удивишься, узнав, что мои причины — всецело личного характера. Я хочу жить в мире, в котором прежде жил. Если уехать отсюда, то только потому, что отъезд — мой собственный выбор, а никакое не бегство. И — самое главное — каждый вечер я хочу приходить домой к молодому полному желания и сил любовнику, который сорвёт с меня одежду, свяжет меня и прикажет прокатиться на своём члене.

От этих слов — к его сущему удовольствию — лицо у Гарри вспыхнуло. Тот вскочил; кухонный стол тряхнуло, и тарелки жалобно звякнули. Гарри бросился ему на шею, и стул под Северусом покачнулся. Северус наклонился вперёд, чтобы не упасть, и помог Гарри устроиться у себя на коленях. Тот же, казалось, даже не понял, что они оба едва не оказались на полу, или, возможно, это его не волновало. Зарывшись пальцами в волосы Северуса, Гарри целовал его и ласкал языком, а свободную руку пытался протиснуть между стулом и спиной Северуса — и в целом хватался за все и сразу, так толком ничего и не добившись. 

Вновь наслаждаясь тяжестью веса Гарри, трением грубой мантии о голую кожу, Северус вернулся к прежнему праздному, расслабленному, беззаботному умонастроению, которое вовсе не соответствовало только что обсуждаемым вопросам жизни и смерти. Они так и не были решены, ещё не до конца, но его почему-то это не волновало. Самое сложное — заставить Поттера думать — было сделано. Остальное представлялось несложным.


	9. В качестве эпилога: год спустя

Пришлось привыкнуть к тому, что всё стало по-прежнему: магический мир вернулся к обычной жизни, Кингсли вновь избран, а программа пожизненного рабства канула в Лету.

Пришлось привыкнуть к таким вещам, как еженедельные, по вторникам, вылазки в «Землю обетованную» — посиделки на балконе и наблюдение за яхтами в заливе. Несколько сложнее оказалось принять изредка присоединявшихся к ним Грейнджер и Уизли, но даже их присутствие рядом Северус научился терпеть.

Единственное, к чему он так и не смог привыкнуть, были пробуждения по утрам с привязанными к спинке кровати запястьями и сопящим в плечо Гарри, обхватившим его руками и ногами, будто верёвками.

Северус открыл глаза и дёрнулся в путах. Те не поддались.

— Пора вставать, — сказал Северус, ёрзая на кровати, чтобы столкнуть Гарри со своего плеча. Не получилось. Тот пробормотал что-то недовольное и прижал Северуса к себе ещё крепче. Возбуждённый член уткнулся в бедро, и Северус застонал.

— Ты хорошо помнишь, что я больше не твой раб? — проворчал Северус и вновь дёрнул верёвки. — Учитывая, как ты ко мне иногда относишься, что-то я сомневаюсь.

Гарри приподнялся и сел по-турецки рядом. Северус выжидающе посмотрел на него.

— Ты просто ворчишь или на самом деле хочешь подняться? — спросил Гарри таким тоном, что дрожь привычного возбуждения прошла по спине Северуса. 

За последний год уверенность Гарри в себе и своих силах возросла. Раньше она прорывалась только в случае необходимости, или когда он был на все сто процентов уверен, что Северус наслаждается таким к себе отношением. Теперь Гарри так вёл себя почти постоянно, и Северус начал подозревать, что собственными руками создал чудовище. Или, возможно, чудовище выдрессировало его — тут Северус ещё не определился.

Гарри пальцем надавил на его подбородок, и Северусу пришлось запрокинуть голову.

— Отвечай, — приказал Гарри.

— Я всего лишь ворчал, — прошептал Северус. Его член окончательно отвердел как раз в тот миг, когда он подчинился требовательному тону Гарри.

— Я так и думал, — ухмыльнувшись, сказал тот. Большим пальцем Гарри надавил на нижнюю губу Северуса, заставляя приоткрыть рот. Но больше ничего не произошло.

Увидев волшебную палочку в руке Гарри, Северус подумал, что сейчас его отпустят. Но Гарри только удлинил верёвки, привязывающие его руки к спинке кровати.

— Что... — начал спрашивать Северус, но Гарри не дал ему закончить. Бесцеремонно, грубо он потянул Северуса за плечи и перевернул его на живот. — О.

— Теперь замолчи. Никаких жалоб. Ноги в стороны, задницу — вверх.

Северус повиновался, но медленно, и Гарри толкнулся коленом между его ног, ухватил на талию и вздёрнул задницей вверх. Ожидая, когда он уже приступит, Северус послушно замер.

Он услышал, как Гарри произносит чары трансфигурации, повернул голову и увидел трость в его руках — толщиной с указательный палец и довольно гибкую. Северус невольно содрогнулся от одного ее вида.

— Разве я позволил тебе смотреть? — резко спросил Гарри.

— Нет. — Северус повернулся и вжался лбом в матрас. Его ягодицы невольно поджимались, когда их то тут, то там слегка касался кончик трости.

Заметив это, Гарри негромко рассмеялся.

— Мне всегда было интересно, правду ли говорят, что боль тем сильнее, чем больше зажимаешься?

— Не замечал разницы, — раздражённо проворчал Северус. — Это всегда чертовски больно.

Прежде во время их игр Гарри никогда не пользовался тростью, и Северус сомневался, что ощущения ему понравятся. Кроме того, он сомневался, что в принципе хочет их испытать.

Головка трости нежно, щекотно скользнула у Северуса между ягодиц, пока не остановилась напротив ануса, заставив невольно сжаться. Затем трость прижалась к заднице, молчаливо намекая, что за всем этим последует. Северус не шелохнулся, сосредоточившись только на прикосновениях к ягодицам и не думая ни о чём, кроме того, как же это будет дьявольски больно.

— Скажи мне, что хочешь этого, — властный голос Гарри выдернул Северуса из бездумного состояния.

— Хочу! — ответ вырвался помимо воли и принёс с собой привычную волну горячего стыда или чего-то, весьма на него похожего, быстро превратившегося в возбуждение. Член вновь стал полностью твёрдым, и Северус замер в ожидании.

Трость со свистом взрезала воздух и опустилась на ягодицы. Он охнул. Удар принёс более острую, более чёткую боль, чем ту, которую давал ремень. Также она оказалась более жгучей, и мышцы нижней части спины запротестовали. Он закрутил бёдрами из стороны в сторону, пытаясь справиться с пекущим ощущением, принять его. Ему этого сделать не дали: трость опускалась на него снова и снова, равномерно, неизбежно, навязывая собственный безумный ритм, лишая способности сопротивляться и вырывая движение навстречу каждому удару.

Его глаза наполнили слёзы, жжение росло, но он упрямо поднимал зад, подставляя его под удары и желая их ощущать снова и снова. 

Он был так захвачен безумными рывками взад-вперёд и дрожью, что не сразу осознал, что трость заменили руки Гарри — пальцы, вдавливающиеся в избитую задницу, мнущие её, скользящие вдоль вспухших рубцов.

Северус вздохнул громко, измученно. Он сомневался, что сможет вынести что-то ещё, но всё равно желал этого. Его твёрдый член болезненно ныл, и он развёл ноги, безмолвно прося о большем.

Гарри не спешил откликнуться на его мольбу. Он схватил Северуса за волосы, сжал их в горсти и потянул на себя.

— Будешь снова мне дерзить? — требовательно спросил Гарри. Северус застонал, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться. — Отвечай. — Гарри вновь дёрнул его за волосы, в этот раз сильнее.

— А ты будешь бить меня тростью снова? — выдохнул Северус.

— Думаю, да.

— Тогда да. Я непременно буду дерзить.

Гарри рассмеялся и отпустил его волосы. С удобством устроившись позади, он звучно шлёпнул Северуса по заднице.

— Отлично.

Гарри призвал банку со смазкой. Северус громко застонал, когда Гарри схватил его за задницу и развёл половинки в стороны. Большой палец Гарри втиснул внутрь грубовато, небрежно, совсем ненадолго, и всего-то затем, чтобы протолкнуть в анус небольшую дозу смазки. Последовал ещё один шлепок по заднице.

— Твоя дырка всё ещё неплохо растянута после прошлой ночи, — заметил Гарри. — Думаю, мне этого хватит.

Лицо Северуса горело так же сильно, как и задница; он невнятно застонал. Насколько отношение к человеку как к вещи бесило его в реальной жизни, настолько же это заводило его сейчас. 

Гарри приставил головку своего члена к анусу Северуса.

Северус дёрнулся во всё ещё привязывающих его к изголовью кровати верёвках, и Гарри, схватив его за талию, одним быстрым жёстким толчком погрузился внутрь на всю длину члена. Была «дырка» всё ещё растянутой или нет, первый толчок получился обжигающим. Упершись локтями в матрас, чтобы удержать равновесие, Северус, насколько мог, подался назад, и его избитая задница со шлепком встретилась с бёдрами Гарри.

Они продолжили: неистовые толчки и не менее жаждущие движения навстречу, хлопки кожи о кожу, впивающиеся в бёдра пальцы Гарри — хриплое дыхание Северуса, нарастающее напряжение, мучительный оргазм. Северус упал бы лицом в постель, но Гарри не позволил: вынудил удержаться на коленях — и продолжил трахать. Даже сейчас, после оргазма, Северус всё ещё этим наслаждался: приятное жжение проникновения, необходимость сохранять положение тела, испытание границ того, что он мог вынести. 

— Ты такой горячий, — прошептал Гарри, толкая бёдра вперёд и наклоняясь, чтобы облизать спину Северуса. 

Северус вновь забился в верёвках, желая одного: освободить руку и заведя её за спину, притянуть Гарри к себе ещё ближе, ещё жёстче. Но смог он только податься назад настолько, насколько поза позволила. Этого хватило: с громким рыком Гарри кончил глубоко внутрь его тела.

На постель они рухнули вместе, лицом друг к другу. Гарри ещё не надел очки, и его взгляд казался нежней и мягче обычного. Его лицо раскраснелось и было влажным, уголки губ приподнялись в улыбке. Гарри коснулся лба Северуса, отвёл от глаз слипшиеся от пота пряди, погладил по щеке.

— С добрым утром, — прошептал он, закидывая ногу на Северуса, и нажал коленом на избитую задницу.

— Такое чувство, что уже вечер, — пробормотал Северус. — Ты освободишь меня, наконец?

Гарри скользнул пальцем по верёвке, связывающей запястья Северуса.

— Не знаю, стоит ли мне это делать. Тебя уже классифицировали как потенциально опасную вещь. Возможно, в интересах безопасности, лучше будет держать тебя связанным.

— Что за чушь, — буркнул Северус, стараясь не показать, насколько мысль о длительном связывании его возбудила. — Я не опасен. Ты только посмотри на меня.

Гарри зевнул.

— Ну... в какой-то степени на тебе лежит ответственность за свержение прежнего правительства. Так что... Не знаю. Думаю, ты всё же опасен.

— О. — Северус начал подозревать, что мог провести связанным и весь остаток дня. И почему-то это не вызвало должного раздражения. — Если я опасен, тогда ты... ты преступник! — объявил он, старательно притворяясь оскорблённым в лучших чувствах.

— Я? — Гарри удивлённо приподнял брови. — С чего вдруг?

— Когда ты покупал меня, то сказал министерскому чиновнику, что я безопасен, — сказал Северус. — Следовательно, ты преднамеренно скрыл угрозу правительству с моей стороны. Какой проступок!

— Ничего подобного, — возразил Гарри. — Я сказал им, что ты почти неопасен. Не полностью.

Северус ухмыльнулся.

— С этим не поспоришь.

Да он и не хотел. Прижавшись губами ко лбу Гарри, Северус закрыл глаза, позволяя себе насладиться отдыхом, прежде чем новый день начнётся, и его освободят от пут... или не освободят. Но даже в несвободе он не видел камня преткновения, так как наслаждался каждой минутой каждого дня.

Им было не о чём спорить, правда не было. Похоже, для того чтобы привыкнуть к этому, тоже потребуется время.

 

Конец.


End file.
